Falso Corazón de Metal
by Onne Winged Angel
Summary: Una día tranquilo en Resembool... Pero no en las mentes de estos jóvenes que comienzan a experimentar sentimientos nuevos. Ella esta segura, a el le cuesta admitirlo. EdwardxWinry
1. Chapter 1

Falso Corazón de Metal

Buenas Gente.. Amo con toda mi alma FMA, este es mi primer fic, así que porfis con amabilidad. Acepto criticas de cualquier tipo.

Verdaderamente me gusta mucho escribir y espero de todo corazón que lo disfruten.

**CAPITULO 1**

En una mañana tranquila, luego de una noche larga y problemática para los hermanos Elric. Ed. y Al decidieron partir hacia Resembool en busca de su mecánica y amiga de la infancia Winry Rockbell, ya que el automail de Edward estaba destruido casi por completo.

_Hermano… ¿Hermano?

_Oh lo siento Al, estaba pensando en algo._ Responde Edward que miraba ausentemente el paisaje por la ventanilla del tren.

_ ¿En que estabas pensando, En Scar (Cicatriz)?

_Efectivamente Al… Ese maldito se me volvió a escapar de las manos, junto a información valiosa para nuestro objetivo principal. Pero sin embargo no es lo que más me preocupa ahora.

_Es cierto, Winry te asesinara cuando vea su Automail.

En esa armadura no era posible apreciar las expresiones de Alphonse pero en el tono de su voz se podía notar la preocupación que tenía el niño.

_Winry… _ Susurro Edward, meditabundo, mientras seguía mirando sin mirar por la ventanilla.

Sus labios dejaron crecer en ellos una leve sonrisa al recordar a su mejor amiga, y en ese momento fue cuando sus vivaces ojos dorados mostraron una ternura, que venía desde el fondo de su alma y que él nunca se hubiera imaginado que podía albergar.

"_¿Porque tengo tantas ansias de verte?"_ Pensó Ed. Mientras cerraba sus ojos y disfrutaba de la brisa, que entraba por la ventanilla semi abierta, y alborotaba el rubio amanecer de sus cabellos, que hoy estaban recogidos en una coleta desarreglada.

Sin notarlo, la viva imagen de la hermosa Winry priorizo sus pensamientos.

Su lacio cabello rubio pálido que caía por sus hombros, la ternura de esos ojos grandes y celestes que podían infundir ánimo a cualquiera que los viera, la esbelta figura de la mujer en la que se estaba convirtiendo, por el pesar de los años y por todas sus experiencias vividas.

"_¿Maldición… En qué momento te pusiste tan hermosa?" _

En el embrollo de sus pensamientos y sentimientos que no sabía interpretar, Edward había recordado el último de sus cumpleaños que había pasado con la familia Rockbell.

_ Éramos tan pequeños para ese entonces..._ Susurro para sus adentros.

_Hermano, ¿pasa algo? Ya casi estamos por llegar.

_ Al… Mañana es mi cumpleaños._ Le dijo a su hermano ignorando sus palabras anteriores, mientras Sus ojos se desorbitaban por lo que acababa de recordar.

_ Jaja si, no me resulta extraño que lo hayas olvidado, con todo lo que estuvimos pasando desde que te convertiste en alquimista estatal.

Luego de unos minutos de una charla superficial, los hermanos bajan en la estación de Resembool.

Llegando a la casa de Pinako y Winry. Den (la perrita) pudo escuchar a lo lejos el alboroto de la enorme armadura de Alphonse y salió por la puerta, que estaba abierta, a ladrar a los visitantes.

Con todo el bullicio que había fuera de la casa, Pinako sale a ver cuál era la causante de tal situación. Pinako no pudo evitar reírse, al encontrar a Edward en el suelo, con Den encima mordiendo cariñosamente su automail como si fuese un hueso.

_Abuela!_ Grito Alphonse emocionado.

_ Vaya, vaya, si son Alphonse y el "duende rojo"._ Dijo Pinako, riendo mientras acercaba su pipa a la boca.

Edward, al escuchar el calificativo que había usado la abuelita para describirlo, se reincorporo de un salto y totalmente furioso gritó:

_ ¿ A QUIEN LLAMAS ENANO! ANCIANA DE PACOTILLA!

_ Ha pasado tanto tiempo niños… que alegría verlos.

Totalmente indignado Edward entra a la casa como si fuese suya, con aires de suficiencia...

**Continuara...**


	2. Capítulo 2

Bueno gente Aquí va el capítulo 2 de "Falso corazón de metal" Es mi primer fic y me encanta fullmetal Alchemist. Acepto todo tipo de criticas jaja muchas gracias, espero de todo corazón que lo disfruten..

Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist le pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa, este cuento no tiene fines de lucro, solo el entretener al lector.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 2<strong>

_Winry, mira quienes vinieron a comer con nosotros!_ Grito Pinako con naturalidad pero había un toque de emoción en su voz.

Las pisadas en la escalera fueron tan rápidas y fuertes que se asemejaban a truenos.

_ Ed. Al que alegr… Aaaaaah_ Grito_ Mi automail, oh dios mi precioso automail_ Estaba horrorizada.

Se acerco tan rápido que no dio tiempo a los muchachos ni de parpadear y comenzó con sus gritos y regaños hacia Ed. El aludido sin poder reaccionar todavía, se ruborizo y el calor subió a sus mejillas cuando noto la escasa distancia que separaba a Winry de él.

Pinako tan astuta como siempre noto el repentino nerviosismo de Edward y le guiño un ojo a su hermano menor Alphonse.

_Que alegría que todo se torne tan… Tranquilo. Bueno alguien tiene que terminar de preparar el almuerzo, estará listo en unos minutos, pónganse cómodos._ Dice Pinako mientras se aleja lentamente.

_ ¡Edward Elric! ¿Que se supone que le hiciste a mi automail! _ Totalmente enfadada mientras se ponía los dedos en la sien para aplacar su simulado dolor de cabeza.

_ Lo lamento Win, es que era una emergencia, fue en una pelea con Scar.

Los ojos de Winry se desorbitaron por la sorpresa y de pronto cambio su actitud furiosa por una muy preocupada.

_ Oh… Chicos, se encuentran bien?

La expresión que tenía Winry en su cara era de desesperación. Tomo la cabeza de Edward entre sus manos y comenzó a revisar su maltrecho rostro lleno de heridas y raspones.

_ Te van a quedar cicatrices… Tonto!_ Mientras lo golpea levemente en su mejilla.

Edward se ruborizo el doble de lo que ya estaba y automáticamente movió la cabeza para zafarse de esas suaves manos que lo aprisionaban.

"_Por favor ya basta de mirarme con esos ojos…" _Pensó Edward al notar que Winry todavía lo estaba observando con exprecion preocupada.

_Winry, no te preocupes, todo está bien. _ Dijo Alphonse que por un momento se habían olvidado de su presencia.

_ ¡COMO SE ATREVEN A HACER ALGO TAN PELIGROSO! _ Grito la muchacha y saco su llave inglesa del bolsillo con la cual golpeo fuertemente a Ed. en su cabeza.

_ Esto es por mi automail_ Golpe_ Y esto, por preocuparme!_ Golpe.

_ Ayy Ayy.. QUIEN TE DIO EL DERECHO DE TERMINAR DE DESTRUIR MI CABEZA!

_ Y A TI QUIEN TE DIO EL DERECHO DE DESTRUIR MI AUTOMAIL?

_ Esto... Chicos por favor calma! _ Exclama Alphonse alarmado.

_ Tu también! Esto va por preocuparme!_ Golpe_ Y esto porque estoy furiosa! _ Winry da su último golpe mucho más fuerte que el anterior, creando un ruido metálico que quedo retumbando en toda la habitación.

_ Lo sentimos Winry, no queríamos preocuparte_ Dice Al para intentar calmarla.

La muchacha resignada da un gran suspiro y se relaja.

_ Bueno echemos un vistazo a ese brazo.

_ Tendrá que ser después de almorzar jóvenes, la comida ya esta lista_ Dice la abuela Pinako mientras dejaba un plato en el suelo, cuyo interior contenía la comida para Den (perrita)

_ Qué suerte! Muero de hambre, al fin haces algo bien anciana.

_ Tan cariñoso como siempre Enano, jaja.

_ ¡A QUIEN LLAMAS ENANO! MINI ABUELA!

Pinako y Edward comienzan a pelear nuevamente y Alphonse intentaba calmar la situación pidiéndoles por favor que no gritaran, convirtiéndose la casa en un escándalo.

* * *

><p>Así llego la hora del almuerzo, Winry y Pinako estaban tan alegres de tener visitas tan preciadas que prepararon la mejor comida para recibirlos.<p>

Alphonse anotaba en su pequeña libreta la lista de comidas que tenía que probar una vez que recupere su cuerpo.

Edward comía desesperado, con una sola mano, pero tan rápido y emocionado que parecía no importarle su automail destruido.

_ ¿Tenias hambre Ed.?_ Pregunta Winry con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras observaba con ternura a su amigo.

La mente de Winry estaba tan confundida, pero en su corazón brotaban a borbotones sentimientos totalmente nuevos para ella. Había extrañado tanto a su amigo, pero sin embargo hace tiempo que verlo se había convertido en una necesidad acuciante.

Edward ya era todo un hombre, con el pasar del tiempo y con la llegada algo prematura de la madurez, dejaba ver en su rostro la hombría propia de un muchacho de más edad de la que tenia, motivo por el cual Winry lo notaba mucho más hermoso.

"Tiene el cabello más largo… Eche tanto de menos esos ojos dorados" Pensaba la hermosa joven rubia, pero eso y mucho mas pasaba por su mente cuando lo miraba.

_ Es un misterio como cabe tanto en un enano como él._ Comenta Pinako muy divertida, mientras lo observaba engullir desesperadamente.

_ A QUIEN LLAMAS PULGA DE CIRCO! VIEJA LOCA DE LA MECANICA!

_Nadie dijo eso Hermano… _ Al se tapaba la cara avergonzado por la actitud de su histérico hermano mayor.

La casa otra vez se convirtió en un mar de gritos…

_ Qué bueno que todo se torne tan tranquilo._ Susurro Pinako para sus adentros.

* * *

><p>Winry y Al se encontraban levantando los platos, Pinako ya en su taller estaba terminando su nuevo modelo y Edward estaba acostado en el sofá con su brazo derecho colgando, fuera de funcionamiento.<p>

_ Qué alegría, extrañaba tener un almuerzo tan bueno… Y tener una buena siesta_ Comentó Ed. Mientras cerraba sus ojos preparándose para dormir.

_ Lo siento enano, pero tu siesta va a tener que esperar, hay que reparar ese automail. Espera aquí un minuto y no me extrañes, jiji _ Giñando un ojo a Ed.

_ No te preocupes por eso linda_ Responde Edward, mientras le guiña el ojo en respuesta a su provocación.

Winry se va corriendo, mientras a lo lejos, se escuchaban risitas leves y suaves.

Alphonse mira fijamente a Edward, confundido, aunque su hermano no podía notar la confusión en el.

_ Uy ¿y eso?_ Dijo Alphonse a su hermano en tono burlón.

_ ¿Eso, que? ¿Qué sucede?_ Pregunta el rubio sin entender.

_ Tú sabes… De ese intercambio de miraditas con Winry.

_Eh? De que hablas tonto! Deja de imaginar cosas_ Ed. estaba un poco avergonzado

_ Oh vamos, hermano, estas rojo como tu capa desde que llegaste.

_ Idiota! Tu eres el que se sonroja! Esas cosas no van conmigo, JAMAS!

_ De poder sonrojarme, lo admitiría con alegría, jeje.

_ Lo siento Al… Se me fue la mano, quise decir eso ni que lo malinterpretaras_ miro al suelo inhibido_ Pero ya deja de decir estupideces, como puedes creer que me pasa algo con Winry.

Winry estaba detrás de una pared, desde el principio, solo porque estaba inquietamente curiosa por saber lo que decía Edward.

_ ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices hermano? Seguro que no la quieres ni un poquito?

_ Claro que no! De esa manera nooo. Ya basta gorila de hojalata!

_ Ah qué bien! Me alegro tanto!

_ ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? _ Con tono fulminante. Los nervios y vergüenza que había sentido hasta ahora el mayor de los hermanos, fueron remplazados por sentimientos de furia y celos.

_ Me alegro de que no te importe, porque si es así, tengo el camino totalmente libre_ Exclamo Alphonse mientras por dentro moría de la risa a causa de la astucia de su plan.

Winry se sintió algo triste al escuchar, las anteriores palabras de Edward, pero en el preciso momento en que las palabras de Al llegaron a sus oídos, sus ojo se abrieron como platos y se quedo sin habla…

_ Alphonse! No te atrevas_ Dijo el muchacho de ojos dorados severamente.

_ Ah, toque en la llagas…Entonces si la quieres?_ Al rió picaramente.

_ Eres realmente molesto Al! Quien en su sano juicio gustaría de Winry? Solo un idiota pensaría en estar con una mujer tan histérica, molesta y agresiva.

Al escuchar esto Winry se sintió muy triste y ofendida, espesas lagrimas se asomaron a sus ojos, intento ser fuerte, había prometido no llorar pase lo que pase, pero estaba demasiado furiosa y dolida. Totalmente enojada sale de detrás de la pared de un salto…

_ Eres un IDIOTA!_ Las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos como una cascada. _ Eres un maldito enano desconsiderado y tonto! _ Le gritó mientras arrojaba su llave inglesa hacia su cabeza y salía corriendo por la puerta hacia afuera.

_ ¡Hermanoo! Lastimaste a Winry de nuevo! Deberías ser mas considerado con una chica!

_ Pero si ni siquiera sabía que estaba… Oh dios lo que me faltaba, ahora quien reparara mi automail.

_ Hermano! Discúlpate con la pobre Winry.

_ Ella tiene la culpa! Yo no le pedí que escuchara.

En el fondo Edward sabía que había estado muy mal y que las palabras que había dicho no eran verdaderas, pero era muy orgulloso como para poder pedir disculpas fácilmente.

"_Idiota, eres un idiota, deberías ir a hablar con Winry y disculparte, cielos ni siquiera pienso que sea verdad todo lo que dije… Pero como hacerlo." _Debatía Edward con su propia conciencia.

_ Hermano, te recuerdo que mientras estas discutiendo con tu orgullo, Winry sigue llorando. ¡Ay! no tienes remedio._ Dice Al enfadado mientras sale por la puerta a consolar a su amiga.

Ed. Observó por la ventana como Alphonse, se sentaba en las escalerillas de la entrada, junto a Winry y esta sin decir nada abrazo la rígida armadura y se puso a llorar fuertemente. Al no dijo nada, simplemente la tomo del hombro como un gesto cariñoso y la dejo llorar.

Luego de unos instantes de meditar, Edward culpable y celoso de su hermano, salió afuera decidido a tomar el control de la situación.

_ Al déjanos solos por favor. _ Rudamente.

_ Si necesitas algo, llámame Winry._ Dijo Al sin contestar las palabras de su hermano, pero obedeciéndolas.

La jovencita que sollozaba solo asintió sin decir nada, seco sus lagrimas y puso la cabeza en alto...

**¡Continuara!**


	3. Capítulo 3

Para empezar quiero agradecer a todos los que van leyendo mi Fic y especialmente a Kristall Blauw y a Star-Dust'and'Nova por dejar sus Reviews con tan lindas criticas, jaja como veras a Kristall Blauw, seguí tu concejo y cambie los guiones bajos por guiones largos, gracias de verdad no sabía cómo hacerlos jaja, tu comentario me alentó mucho, voy a seguir mi fic hasta el final ^^

De verdad les agradezco, me hace muy feliz que les guste.

Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist le pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa, este escrito no tiene fines de lucro, solo el entretener al lector.

AQUI VA EL CAPITULO 3 ESPERO DE TODO CORAZON QUE LES GUSTE.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

Edward se sentó a su lado, sin saber que decir, muchísimas palabras se le cruzaban por la cabeza, pero no podía pronunciar ninguna, abrumado por esta situación Edward lleva ambas manos a su rostro como gesto de desesperación.

— Winry, yo…. — Dijo al fin.

— Idiota! Ni siquiera puedes pedir disculpas como una persona normal!— Grita la muchacha ojiazul furiosa.

— Winry, yo lo siento, no dije esas cosas con ánimos de herirte, eso Jamás! Es solo que…

— ¿Solo que…?— Musito la rubia esperando una respuesta.

— Soy un tonto, te hice llorar de nuevo. Lo siento mucho.

La mirada de Ed. Era totalmente sincera y en el fondo de su corazón Winry le creyó, es que no le quedaba otra, cuando él la miraba con esos ojos ambarinos, tan inverosímiles y radiantes, sus defensas bajaban. Se notaba que Edward todavía ocultaba algo, pero no parecía ser algo grave, más bien una situación personal, alguna clase de orgullo oculto.

Se hizo un largo silencio. El alivio que sintió Winry dentro de su alma fue tan grande al punto de que comenzó a reír a carcajadas y lagrimas traicioneras de emoción brotaron de sus ojos.

— Winry, ¿estás loca? Porque te ríes? Acabo de ofenderte…

— Y también acabas de disculparte no?— Miró a su amigo con una leve sonrisa— Pero ¿por qué dijiste todas esas cosas tan feas?

— Porque... Simplemente soy un enano inmaduro. Lo siento.

—Mmm… ¡Está bien!— Dice incorporándose de un salto y extendiendo su mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse— Te perdono, solo porque sin mí no eres nada— Le guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa simplemente perfecta y hermosa.

Edward acepto su mano, todavía algo embelesado por su sonrisa y se incorporo de un salto y quedo frente a frente con su amiga, la miro largamente a los ojos y de una manera indescriptiblemente profunda, hasta que Winry se ruborizo y desvió su mirada.

—Que sucede Ed?— Susurra Winry intentando no mirar a los ambarinos ojos del muchacho.

Edward hizo caso omiso a su pregunta, se acerco lentamente a ella. Ambos corazones comenzaron a latir con fuerza al unisono, Winry se ruborizo el doble de lo que ya estaba y el calor subió a las mejillas de Ed. Entonces… La abrazo fuertemente con su brazo humano, ya que el otro seguía fuera de funcionamiento.

— Gracias Win, eres demasiado buena para lo que merezco. — La apretó con más fuerza atrayéndola hacia él.

Sus cuerpos estaban tan juntos al punto de que Winry podía sentir las acompasadas respiraciones de Ed. Chocar con su cuello, estremeciéndola por dentro, mientras hacía coro con su acelerado corazón.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y disfrutaron del momento, ocultando sus sentimientos más secretos, que aun no estaban muy claros para el muchacho, en cambio para ella…

" _¿Por qué me siento de esta manera tan extraña cuando me encuentro con el..? Porque me sonrojo y me pongo tan nerviosa? ¿Por qué me duelen tanto sus inmaduras palabras? ¿Por qué su mirada me idiotiza de esta manera? ¿Y por qué siento que haría cualquier cosa por él, a pesar de que sea un maldito enano?_

_Oh… ya veo, después de todo me he __enamorado__ de él, creo que siempre lo supe solo que no quería admitirlo… ¿Por qué justo mi mejor amigo, esa persona que era un hermano para mí, a la vez es el amor de mi vida? Tantas preguntas y pocas respuestas. Te Amo Edo…"_

— Gracias. — Susurro Winry en el oído de Edward, despertando de sus pensamientos, esto hizo estremecer repentinamente a Ed.

— ¿Por qué?— Preguntó extrañado.

— Ey! Mira cómo pasa el tiempo! Debería reparar tu brazo ¿no? Debe ser muy molesto no poder moverlo, jeje. — Repentinamente nerviosa.

Su ricita nerviosa no tranquilizaba a Edward, para él había algo más, pero que temía descubrir, así que lo dejó para más tarde y siguió a la muchacha que ya había entrado a la casa alegremente.

Al entrar pudo divisar que Winry le daba un abrazo, seguido de un "gracias" y un "te quiero", a la enorme armadura que se encontraba sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro de alquimia.

— Que hay Al? — Dijo Ed. Con naturalidad a modo de saludo, aunque en el fondo aún sentía un poco de celos.

— Todo normal hermano…

— Al, vamos a mi cuarto a reparar el automail de Ed. Vienes? — La rubia mostro una cordial sonrisa a su amigo.

_ Esto… Adelántense, yo voy a estudiar un poco más, y luego voy a preguntarle a la abuela si necesita algo, si? — Contestó el menor de los hermanos excusándose, para dejarlos a solas.

— Bueno, cualquier cosa, nosotros estaremos arriba. — Dijo a su hermano con una leve sonrisa.

— Si, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Ambos subieron las escaleras a un ritmo normal. Al llegar al cuarto de Winry. Edward se dirigió directo a la cama y se dejo caer decididamente, mientras cerraba sus ojos.

— Veamos… — Murmuraba Winry mientras buscaba sus herramientas. Sacó una pequeña mesa portátil, de la altura de la cama y la puso pegada a esta.

— Pon ahí tu brazo. — Ordenó.

De pronto, se levanta de la cama y se quita su gabardina dejándola en un perchero que estaba al lado del armario.

Los ojos de Winry se desviaron hacia Edward sin disimulo cuando noto que estaba quitándose la camisa.

Muchas veces había visto a Edward sin camisa o en ropa interior, pero esta vez causo un efecto muy distinto… En ese momento fue cuando lo vio por primera vez con ojos de mujer y notó como su cuerpo había cambiado a lo largo del tiempo. Ahora ya no lucia como antes, era el cuerpo de todo un atleta, bien ejercitado y musculoso, con un sin número de cicatrices a lo largo de su pecho, rasguños rojos se podían notar en el, aparentemente por la lucha de la noche anterior.

Ambas miradas se cruzaron, y Winry se ruborizó, el semblante de Edward estaba intranquilo, cosa que nunca antes había sucedido, pero hoy todo se tornaba tan distinto.

"_Dios, en qué momento… Tranquila Winry, deja de pensar estupideces y disimula mejor, no lo mires tanto!"_ Pensó la joven encandilada y nerviosa.

Ed. Se recostó en la cama y con expresión de cansancio obedeció a su amiga, que seguía con el rubor en sus mejillas, tañéndolas de un tierno rozado.

Winry puso su pequeño banco junto a él, tomo los destornilladores y comenzó con el arduo trabajo.

— Ehh… Winry…— Dijo Ed. Nervioso.

— ¿Si, Ed.? — Contestó concentrada en su trabajo.

— Gracias, sabes por el automail, por todo.

— ¿Que paso que me lo agradeces ahora? — Contesta divertida.

— No puedo ser un desagradecido para siempre ¿no? — Dice Edward mientras deja crecer en sus labios una sonrisa incomparablemente dulce.

— No tienes porque agradecer Ed. Es lo menos que podía hacer por ti. Me basta con que te resulte útil para tu viaje. — Sonrió melancólica.

— Más útil de lo que te imaginas. — Se sonrojo y se apresuro a mirar a otro lado.

Transcurrió un largo silencio cargado de emociones no dichas y una atmosfera rara. Ed. Observaba a Winry que trabajaba con empeño y ella dirigía miradas fugaces de vez en cuando a sus dorados ojos.

— Edward… — Aventuro Winry. — Hay algo que quiero preguntarte…

**Continuara!**


	4. Capítulo 4

Antes que nada: Muchísimas gracias a todos por seguir mi fic! Gracias a AbbyKoikeSan, Chibichibiserenitimoon y Gisel0202. 

Mee hace tan feliz que les guste mi fic! Y que quieran seguir leyendo! Gracias son sus reviewa los que me animan a seguir escribiendo gracias de verdad.

Y perdón a todos por la demora andaba con muchos exámenes Pero ya estoy en vacaciones!

Asi que voy a estar pronto subiendo la próxima parte!

Espero de todo corazón que les guste este cap. Le puse mucho sentimiento aunq este cortito

BESOS!

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 4 <strong>

Edward se sintió un poco nervioso, su corazón comenzó a latir audiblemente.

— Si, Dime. — Contesto en voz baja.

"_Como se lo digo… Qué debería preguntarle? Debería preguntar si lo que dijo Al es cierto? Y si me contesta que no? Podría aceptarlo sin derramar una lagrima? No estoy segura, suelo ser demasiado impulsiva. Pero… si me dice que si? de ser así, que haría? Saldría corriendo? Me sonrojaría? Podría al menos formular una respuesta? Tampoco estoy segura de ello…"_

Pensó Winry mientras realizaba su trabajo por puro instinto con la mirada perdida.

— Win ¿pasa algo? En qué piensas? — Miro confundido el rubio a su amiga esperando una respuesta.

"_O Dios… que le digo? No estoy lista para contestar, necesito una distracción cambiar de tema pero que… Lo tengo!"_ Pensó rápidamente Winry.

De pronto sin que pasara un segundo más, se pudo escuchar el sonido de engranajes, seguido al acto de un fuerte grito de dolor angustioso.

Las conexiones a los nervios, era lo que Edward más odiaba en la vida, el dolor era casi insoportable. Según Ed. Se asemejaba a cuchillos calientes atravesando la piel y carne, pero aun así, siempre daba lo mejor de sí para no derramar ni una lágrima.

Al parecer este no era el caso, porque al sentarse en la cama y mirar desconcertado a su amiga, lagrimas traicioneras de dolor y frustración caían de sus ojos.

— PERO, QUE DEMONIOS WINRY ROCKBELL!

— Ed... Lo siento yo...

— YA, YA, No importa— Contesto el rubio frustrado mientras sacudia su cabeza y secaba sus lagrimas.

— Ed…

— Ya! Dímelo de una vez Winry! Déjate de rodeos, por favor, sea lo que sea sabes que te voy a escuchar, no hace falta que me tortures con la conexión a los nervios! Porque soy tu amigo… Tu confidente — Su tono de voz fue bajando hasta convertirse en un susurro— Al menos quiero serlo…

Edward fue calmando su actitud desbocada al ver la inmensa ternura con la que lo miraba Winry por esas últimas palabras suyas. Se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado.

Winry dejo caer el destornillador que tenía en su mano y se levanto lentamente de su banqueta, rodeo con deliberada lentitud la pequeña mesa para sentarse al borde de la cama al lado de Ed.

— Edward…— La voz de la muchacha era muy suave y se quebró en la última silaba.

— ¿Y ahora porque lloras?— Con los ojos en blanco mientras giraba su cabeza lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella.

La miró confundido, con ternura y amor, sin estar seguro de lo que sentía. Para su sorpresa, vio como Winry de pronto lo abrazó impetuosamente y se largo a llorar en su pecho.

Tibias lágrimas acariciaban su piel desnuda mientras caían de arriba abajo por su pecho, que lo hacían estremecer.

Preocupado por las acciones de su amiga, correspondía a su abrazo, apretándola bien fuerte contra su pecho.

— Win… Por favor, ¿Qué sucede?— Susurró suave y cariñoso en su oído muy preocupado.

— Aunque quisiera… No podría preguntarte, te burlarías de mí y tengo miedo a tu respuesta. — Contesto escondiendo el rostro aun más en su pecho.

Ed. No se esperaba esa respuesta de Winry por lo que su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y el calor a subir a su rostro.

Se separo de ella para poder ver sus hermosos orbes celestes derramar lágrimas sin sentido. Tomo su rostro con sus manos. El frio del metal de su mano derecha, ahora en movimiento, hizo estremecer a la muchacha en un escalofrío.

—Niña tonta…— Dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a su rostro y el deseo se reflejaba en su mirada.

— Enano. — Susurro mientras sus ojos se iban entrecerrando.

— Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, escuchare lo que sea. Confía en mí. — Susurró Edward cada vez más cerca de su rostro mientras limpiaba las últimas lagrimas que caían de los ojos de Winry.

Winry hecho su cabeza hacia atrás en un intento de esquivar su hermosa mirada dorada que la volvía completamente loca, dejando al descubierto su pálido y suave cuello. Su rostro se libero de las manos que lo aprisionaban pero, pero al poco tiempo el frio metal se aferro a su cuello, cerca de su nuca, estremeciéndola levemente.

" _Dios me vuelve loco! Loco!.. Su inmaculado cuello en mis manos, sus labios pequeños y rojos a tan solo unos centímetros de los míos, el carmesí de sus mejillas…Pero que estoy diciendo? Es Winry!"_ Pensó Ed. Mientras acercaba su rostro cada vez más al cuello de Winry a tal punto de que su respiración choco con su piel.

La muchacha suspiro audiblemente de una manera triunfante y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Edward. Sus labios se hundieron dudosos en su cuello mientras ambas respiraciones se aceleraban.

"_Que hermosa… me vuelve loco, loco! Su respiración, su sedoso cabello, su suave piel… todo"_ Pensó Ed. Dejándose llevar sin caer en cuenta de la situación.

— Dime que es lo que te preocupa. — Susurró aun en su cuello mientras lo besaba levemente.

El corazón de Winry era totalmente audible, su respiración alocada, y sus sentidos estaban totalmente confundidos, aun así se las arreglo para contestar, mientras cerraba sus ojos.

— No puedo… No me sobornes…

**CONTINUARA!**


	5. Capítulo 5

Hola gente! Tanto tiempo! Disculpen la demora, tuve una semana muy ocupada! :S

Bueno antes que nada, como siempre, gracias a todos los que leen mi fic y nuevamente gracias a AbbyKoikeSan tu constante apoyo me hace muy feliz :)

Aquii va el capitulo 5 espero de todo corazón que lo disfruten y perdonen si esta algo corto de nuevo jeje.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 5 <strong>

"_Que estoy haciendo? Parece mentira… ¿La bella mujer que tengo en mis brazos ahora mismo es Winry? ¿Mi pequeña amiga de la infancia? No debería seguir con esto… En realidad esto es inconcebible, como yo…"_ Los pensamientos de Ed. Fueron interrumpidos por un suspiro de su amiga.

Entonces fue cuando la vio, indiscutiblemente hermosa, con sus ojos cerrados y expresión inescrutable.

"_Tiene que ser mentira… Una broma de mal gusto, un sueño del que seguro pronto despertaré"_ Pensaba Winry mientras sus manos se convertían en tensos puños, con sus ojos aun cerrados.

"_Tengo que estar completa y descarriadamente loco" _Pensó Edward sin poder controlarse mientras se acercaba lentamente a sus labios.

Sus labios rozaron los de Winry y esta sorprendida abrió rápidamente sus ojos, sus puños se tensaron más, clavándose así, las uñas en las palmas de sus manos.

Winry con temor a que ese divino momento terminara inconcluso, se acerco impetuosamente para completar el beso. Ambos labios se movieron dudosos, inexpertos y confusos. Esos sentimientos no dichos, esa confusión, ese cariño, eran palpables en el aire.

El tierno beso no duro mucho hasta que de pronto…. Un llamado en la puerta interrumpió el momento.

— Hermano…— "Toc, toc, toc"— Disculpen, no es mi intención interferir en su trabajo, pero hay una llamada en espera urgente del cuartel general.

Ambos despertaron rápidamente de su ensueño tan perfecto y Edward se alejo al acto, enmudecido por la sorpresa. Se sonrojó rápidamente y sin saber que decir salto rápido de la cama.

— Ehh… Arg! TONTA!— Se quejo el Rubio mientras se tapaba la cara con su mano de metal y una gota de sudor caía por su frente.

— Tonto tu! Yo no hice nada! — Se excusó la ojiazul que seguía sentada en la cama, tapándose media cara con sus extensos y dorados cabellos intentando ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas.

Quito su mano de la cara para verla con una mirada inescrutable…

— Hermano. — Toc, toc, toc— Hermano, dicen que es urgente, si tuvieras la gentileza de apresurarte…

— Diles que en un segundo los atiendo, Al. — Contesto firmemente sin dejar de observar a Winry, antes de que su hermano terminase la frase.

— Está bien. — Tras la respuesta, sonidos de pasos en la escalera retumbaron por el pasillo.

Ambos se seguían mirando hasta que Ed. Corrió su mirada para buscar su ropa, se cambio rápidamente, tomo con una mano su gabardina roja del perchero y se la echó al hombro mientras con la otra mano, se peinaba su dorado flequillo hacia atrás en gesto de seriedad. Se dirigió hacia la puerta sin decir nada y se fue.

— Ed! — Exclamo Winry levantándose rápidamente de la cama y corriendo hacia la puerta. Pero el muchacho ya había bajado las escaleras.

"_Después de todo parece que era un sueño… Ahh mi primer beso." _Pensó, mientras se tocaba los labios.

* * *

><p>Winry confundida decidió quedar sola un tiempo para relajarse y asimilar todo lo que había sucedido, se dio una ducha caliente, se aliso el pelo y busco su atuendo mas cómodo. Luego de la hora y media aproximadamente, bajo dudosa la escalera, pero un poco más relajada y escucho unas voces que venían de la cocina, y se acerco un poco más para poder distinguirlas. Los hermanos se encontraban charlando.<p>

— ¿Estás seguro de partir pasado mañana, hermano?

— No quiero andar de viajes tediosos en mi cumpleaños, Alphonse, Mustang puede esperar, y si no le agrada que vaya a calcinar él mismo a esos vándalos husmeadores.

— Como digas, hermano…— Respondió dudoso el menor de los hermanos.

Win se dirigió con paso lento hacia la cocina, en un intento de averiguar cómo reaccionaría Edward, y se encontró con los hermanos. El muchacho de más baja estatura que su hermano menor de hojalata, se encontraba engullendo un sándwich y al verla se detuvo en seco y tragó con dificultad.

— Winry! Que gusto verte. — Exclamó Alphonse.

— Bueno… Creo que me voy a estudiar un rato. — Dijo mientras terminaba de comer su sándwich — Alphonse, Winry. — Dijo a modo de saludo seguido de una simpática sonrisa, mientras se echaba a caminar hacia la sala.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Le susurro Al a su amiga, quien miraba a su hermano mayor alejarse decididamente.

— No lo sé… — Susurro con la mirada perdida a modo de respuesta.

— Winr…

— Que suerte que los encuentro niños! Tengo algo de qué hablar con ustedes. — Interrumpió Pinako — Síganme al taller.

Al se puso en marcha y Winry ensimismada en sus pensamientos se quedo parada en su lugar. Hasta que Pinako la agarró del brazo y la puso en marcha a la fuerza.

— Vamos! Winry vamos!

"_Más le vale a ese enano que no esté evitándome…"_ Pensó Winry mientras giraba su cabeza para mirar por donde se había ido.

**CONTINUARA!**


	6. Capítulo 6

Bueno como siempre muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen mi fic y de nuevo Gracias a AbbyKoikeD'Franco, jaja de verdad me es imposible no agradecerte tu constante apoyo gracias jaja te lo voy a agradecer siempre.

Bueno aquí va la continuación de mi fanfic. Espero de todo corazón que les guste, ya que lo hice con mucho sentimiento, sin mencionar que me costó algunos días jeje.

Espero que les guste, gracias a todos y enserio disculpen si esta algo corto, a veces hasta mi inspiracion tiene limites jejeje. Bye.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 6<strong>

Pinako, Winry y Alphonse se encontraban en el pequeño taller, donde la abuela y Win se pasaban horas y horas trabajando por el bien de sus clientes y a espera de buenas noticias de su única familia, los hermanos Elric.

Por lo que vale destacar que ese taller era mucho más que una simple habitación especial. Era un refugio, como un abrazo cálido en invierno, sede de pasiones por la mecánica y simple entrega al oficio.

— Muchachos, creo que supondrán el porqué de traerlos hasta aquí. — Dijo la abuela Pinako llevándose la pipa a sus arrugados y graciosos labios.

— Supongo que es algo importante, y que se debe tratar en privado. — Respondió Alphonse en voz baja con tono de emoción en su voz.

— Así es. Trata de Edward. Mañana es su cumpleaños y tengo planeada una sorpresa. Lo siguiente, es lo que haremos y quiero que presten atención…

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Edward estaba recostado en el sofá de la pequeña sala con un libro de alquimia sobre su rostro y los brazos debajo de la cabeza intentando tomar una siesta.<p>

"_Maldición en que estaba pensando… No tengo remedio, no, si es obvio que con la idiotez se nace." _Pensaba el Ambarino, a modo de reflexión, o mejor dicho auto represión.

"_Sin embargo… Que labios tan suaves, que piel tan sedosa, que mirada tan estremecedora, que cabello tan largo y hermoso, cuanta perfección… Simplemente perfecta"._

Los minutos pasaron y Edward, seguía ahogándose en sus pensamientos recostado en el sofá. Hasta que escucho una serie de pasos que se dirigían desde el taller, en dirección hacia las escaleras. Se quitó rápidamente el libro de la cara y fue cuando la vio.

— Winry…

— Oh... Ed, no te había visto. — Contesto Winry intentando verse indiferente.

— Estuve pensando demasiado, y creo que deberíamos hablar. — Musito el hermoso rubio mirándola a los ojos, nervioso.

— Eh…

Ambos fueron interrumpidos por Pinako y Alphonse que venían del taller.

— Pero miren la hora que es! Ya casi es de noche! Y no prepare la cena!

— Abuela, ¿necesitas ayuda? — Dijo Winry por pura cortesía, en realidad Edward le debía una charla.

— No, hoy vas a descanzar, niña… — Un gran alivio invadió a Winry, al fin podría hablar con Edward. — Hoy me ayudara el enano. — Pero al parecer iba de mal en peor.

— Que yo QUE! — Exclamó Ed. Impetuosamente.

— Hoy me vas a ayudar con la cocina! — Repitió Pinako desafiante.

— Porque iba a hacer yo algo así? Vieja LOCA!

— Porque no hiciste nada productivo en todo el día niño!

— ME NIEGO!

— Atrévete a negarte y te quedaras mirando como cenamos, porque no pienso alimentar a vagos! ENANO.

— ¿A QUIEN LLAMAS PARTICULA QUE TINES QUE VER CON UNA LUPA EHH?

Winry y Alphonse que se habían quedado entretenidos viendo la escena, y opinaron al mismo tiempo:

— Nadie dijo es Edward.

Luego de un rato de peleas y gritos Ed. Tuvo que aceptar a la fuerza, ayudar a Pinako y ambos se encaminaron hacia la cocina.

— Creo que daré un paseo por ahí...— Dijo Winry resignada una vez que Ed. y Pinako se alejaron.

— ¿Te importa si te acompaño? Tampoco tengo algo para hacer. — Pregunto la armadura que se encontraba rígida a su lado.

—Vamos.

Los dos amigos se dirigieron hacia el jardín a caminar, ya casi era de noche el sol se encontraba a lo lejos, en el horizonte brillando cegadoramente, de un color anaranjado tiñendo todo a su alcance.

— Lindo atardecer de verano ¿no? — Comentó Al mientras caminaba a la par de su amiga.

— Si y una briza muy placentera. — Contesto la rubia mientras observaba en dirección al sol con la mirada perdida.

El azul de esa mirada tan profunda brilló vivazmente con la luz solar, resaltando las betas más claras que tenían sus ojos en el iris y tiñendo su rosada piel en un pálido naranja. La briza agitaba su rubia y larga cabellera alborotándola y haciendo lucir su típica coleta alta.

Alphonse que había estado notando cada uno de estos detalles no pudo evitar pensar…

"_Winry ha crecido mucho… y se ve cada vez más bonita, no me extraña que a mi hermano le guste, aunque no quiera aceptarlo. Tal vez si yo… Nahh, Winry no es para mí"._

— Sentémonos bajo ese árbol. — Señaló Al con su dedo, limitando sus propios pensamientos.

Ambos caminaron con lentitud hasta llegar al árbol en el cual un rayo solar todavía lo alcanzaba. Y se sentaron en el fresco césped del suelo.

— ¿Te importa? — Preguntó Winry mientras señalaba su regazo con un dedo.

— Para nada, aunque dudo que sea muy cómodo. — Respondió la armadura con naturalidad adivinando a que se refería.

— Que mas da… — Musito Winry, mientras se recostaba en el suelo y colocaba su cabeza en el regazo de su amigo de la infancia, cuya alma tan noble se veía obligada a estar encerrada en esa fría armadura.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio y reflexión por parte de ambos, Winry dijo al fin.

— Que fría… — Mientras entre sus manos tomo la de Alphonse, observándola meticulosamente a lo alto.

— ¿Eh? — Dijo el joven confundido.

— Tu armadura… Debe ser frustrante no? No sentir calor, ni frio, y a veces hasta dolor.

Winry analizo la mano de Alphonse a la luz del sol donde el metal de ella y de su antebrazo provocaban destellos y resplandores cegadores.

— No sabes cuánto. — Hablo Al en un susurro. — No puedo sentir dolor físico, sin embargo albergo un dolor mucho peor que eso.

— Lo siento… — Susurro Winry casi inaudible mientras le daba un apretón a la mano de su amigo.

— Uno sobrevive, mientras haya esperanza… Pero háblame de ti.

"_No me extraña que mi hermano la ame, después de todo es una persona muy buena… Se preocupa tanto por los demás"_ Pensó Alphonse.

— Si, Dime. — Dijo Winry animándolo a hacer una pregunta.

— ¿Te pasan cosas con mi hermano?

El corazón de Winry comenzó a latir vertiginosamente y el rubor subió a sus mejillas.

— Pero de que hablas! — Se apresuro la rubia, nerviosa a contestar, mientras se sentaba rápidamente.

— ¿Lo amas no es cierto?

— Pero que… — Winry se ruborizo cada vez más y llevo las palmas de sus manos hasta su rostro y suspiro lentamente intentando calmar su respiración. — Sii… — Consiguió decir sincerándose con su amigo aun con las manos en el rostro. Recostándose otra vez en su regazo.

— Lo sabia! Jajaja. — Se burlo Alphonse.

— No te burles! — Gritó Winry enfadada. Levanto uno de sus brazos y golpeo a la armadura en su pecho creando un ruido metálico.

— ¿Cuando piensas decírselo eh?

Winry se paró ligeramente y comenzó a caminar en círculos de una manera nerviosa y ansiosa.

— ¿Porque algún día vas a decírselo verdad?

— Jamás! Si él siente lo mismo el vendrá primero. Tonto! — Winry arrojó una llave inglesa a la cabeza de Alphonse. Creando un estruendo muy fuerte.

— Maldición! Winry! De donde sacas todas esas llaves! — Le reprocho el joven mientras acomodaba su cabeza que había quedado mirando hacia cualquier dirección.

— Jajaja! Una mujer siempre está preparada. — Contesto divertido mientras se cercaba a su amigo que le tendía su brazo. — Gracias por tu confianza Al…

— Gracias por tu amistad Winry! Sigue adelante no te rindas! Además estoy seguro que mi hermano te corresponde, jaja.

Los amigos se dieron un abrazo. Ambos sabían que la charla se había terminado.

Edward que estaba concentrado en su cocina, fue interrumpido por una serie de ruidos que entraban por la ventana. Se acerco a ver y encontró algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado.

Encontró a su hermano y a su amiga abrazándose, debajo del manzano donde los tres solían jugar de pequeños, y un pequeño rayo naranja del sol ya casi invisible les alumbraba la cara.

— Pero qué demonios… — Dijo Ed. Para sus adentros en un susurro.

"_Esto ya fue demasiado lejos…" _Pensó.

**CONTINUARA!**


	7. Capítulo 7

Hola gente, ¿cómo están? Me alegro mucho de estar aquí presentando el cap 7 de mi fic.

Desde ya muchas gracias a todos los que siguen mi fic y tmb gracias por su paciencia. Porque ya se… demore mucho en publicar esta continuación jaja, es que bueno he tenido algunos problemas de inspiración, creo que a todos nos pasa.

Particularmente quiero agradecer a AbbyKoikeD'Franco, runo-99, chibi-cherry92, Majo-Sonolu y a CATITA-EDWIN. Gracias a todos ustedes por su apoyo en el capitulo anterior saber su opinión me pone enserio muy feliz! Siendo este mi primer fic =)

Espero que disfruten el capitulo… Aquí va. Me costo muchisiimo este maldito capitulo jajaja =)

**CAPITULO 7**

Edward sintió una furia incomparable, pero no solo furia, sino una mezcla de sentimientos indefinidos. Furia, un poco de tristeza y resentimiento. Tal vez era ese sentimiento tan común en las personas a la cual llaman celos. Edward notó este hecho, pues estaba celoso y de su propio hermano, quien podía tener el cariño de la bella Winry tan naturalmente si ningún inconveniente. Lo volvía loco el simple hecho de pensar que esta hubiera podido ser una oportunidad para Alphonse.

Pero aún había algo mucho más fuerte… El orgullo de Edward, que hacía que cargase con la pesadumbre de admitir que se sentía celoso y que en el fondo sentía algo mucho más fuerte que una simple amistad por Winry.

Esa noche el reencuentro fue en la cena, se encontraban todos cenando el estofado especial de Pinako que había hecho con la ayuda de Ed.

Winry comía de una manera feliz y animada la comida de su abuela, Alphonse alegraba la mesa como de costumbre y la abuela Pinako disfrutaba de la cena en familia. Pero algo no andaba bien en el mayor de los Elric, al parecer el rubio estaba sin apetito, actitud demasiado extraña en él y demasiado callado para lo que solía ser.

— Felicitaciones Ed! Hiciste un trabajo excelente!— Exclama Winry animosamente a su amigo mientras terminaba su ultimo bocado .

— ¿Eh? Ah… Gracias. — Contesta Edward distraído e intentando mostrarse indiferente a los comentarios de su amiga, cuando en realidad lo hacía muy feliz.

—Ehmm… Pasa algo Ed? Estas distraído. — Dice Winry con tono de preocupación.

Edward se sentía dolido, molesto y no lograba concentrarse en algo fijo, su mente divagaba por cualquier lugar, el propósito de no pensar, si, no pensar, así el dolor cesaría un poco, pero había veces en la que era totalmente inevitable este hecho.

"_Eres un estúpido, un cobarde si aceptaras tus sentimientos de una buena vez no pasarías por esto…_

_Puede ser, pero eso no lo hace fácil, pero tendría que tener más que sabido que el camino fácil no es siempre el correcto ¿no?" _Los pensamientos del joven fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Alphonse.

— ¡Hermano!

— ¿Eh? Qué pasa?— Contesta Edward confundido y desorientado.

— Estás muy raro muchacho, no sueles ser así. — Comenta Pinako extrañada.

— Creo… que voy a dar un paseo. — Susurra Edward levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose hacia el jardín.

— ¡Ed! — Exclama Winry a su salida

Pinako bien sabia que se daba a la cena por terminada, así que comenzó a levantar los platos y el mantel de la mesa.

— Alphonse, acompáñame a la cocina, esto no es lo que se esperaba pero al menos viene acorde al plan original.

— Si abuela Pinako — Contesta Al con tono de asentimiento.

— Winry, tu ya sabes que debes hacer, pase lo que pase, seguir el plan es crucial. Manos a la obra familia.

"_Esto está empezando a preocuparme" _Pensó Winry mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta en busca de Edward.

…

Edward se encontraba caminando sin rumbo fijo por unas colinas no muy lejos de la casa, la noche era muy tranquila.

Una briza agradable y fresca compensaba el calor de la estrellada noche de verano, a lo lejos en las simas de algunas colinas se podían notar con claridad las luces encendidas de aquellas bonitas y humildes casas de familia cuyas personas en su interior seguro estaban cenando a estas horas de la noche, todos reunidos y felices.

" _Alguna vez podre recuperar el cuerpo de Al? Podre recuperar mis extremidades perdidas? Podre armar una familia? Pobre nuestro destino… Siento que todo esto es mi culpa. ¿Y Winry? Después de todo creo que la amo, ¿pero qué puedo yo hacer? Declarármele, luego irme y dejarla a la espera de noticias de nosotros? Creo que ella no se merece eso, es una persona excelente sin duda merece algo mucho mejor y lo peor de todo ni siquiera sé si alguna vez podremos terminar esta misión, si podre recuperar nuestros cuerpos. Por más que muchas veces me canse, es mi responsabilidad y probablemente cargue con ella toda mi vida… Lo siento Winry." _Pensaba Edward en su caminata.

El joven alquimista caminaba contra la brisa, alborotando esta, sus dorados cabellos que esta noche estaban vagamente recogidos en una trenza descuidada que se había hecho a la hora de preparar la cena.

A Winry no le costó encontrar a Edward sabia bien donde podía encontrarlo, ya que siempre directa o indirectamente buscaba cercanía con el cementerio donde se encontraba su madre o cerca de su antigua casa donde yacían ruinas quemadas por el fuego de aquella vez. Winry se encontraba en un desnivel más alto de donde estaba Edward así que pudo notar con claridad por donde caminaba.

El viento comenzó a soplar con mayor fuerza y por este motivo la cinta roja que ataba la trenza de Edward se deshizo, se alejo volando y su trenza se desarmo por completo. Sorprendido volteo la mirada hacia atrás, en ese momento fue cuando la vio, hermosamente radiante a la luz de la luna y las estrellas, con su cabello ondulante por el viento y un temple apaciblemente tranquilo.

Winry desde la cima de la pequeña colina pudo ver el lazo volando y extendió su mano para atraparlo… La muchacha comenzó a caminar hacia adelante insegura pero decidida. Edward todavía le debía una charla.

"_¿Que debería decirle? ¿Debería exigirle que se aclare de una vez? ¿Debería confesarle mis sentimientos?"_ Pensaba Winry mientras se acercaba cada vez más al joven rubio de ojos ámbar, que la observaban detenidamente plantado en el suelo.

"_Que hermosa se ve… ¿Qué debería hacer? Seguir haciéndome el indiferente? Sincerarme? O simplemente abrazarla sin más, tenerla conmigo y pretender q el tiempo se congele?" _Pensaba Edward al verla acercarse.

Estaba cada vez más cerca… tan solo unos pasos más y pasaría algo que era inevitable, estarían frente a frente.

"_Que sea lo que Dios quiera… Si ese ser existe…" _Fue el último pensamiento de Edward.

Entonces fue cuando llego a su lado, con la cinta roja en su mano, el cabello algo alborotado por el viento, que aun así no opacaba su hermosura, es mas se veía más bella aun. Sus resplandecientes ojos azules irradiaban nerviosismo.

— Hola… — Susurra insegura de manera casi inaudible, mientras estiraba su brazo para regresarle la cinta a su dueño.

Edward, se veía realmente diferente y bonito con el pelo suelto y alborotado.

— Gracias… Ehmm, ¿qué haces aquí? — Pregunta el muchacho Elric nervioso.

— Me preocupas Ed. Aparte creo que tenemos que charlar…

— No hay mucho de qué hablar — Intentando hacerse el indiferente.

Edward se giro dándole la espalda a su amiga y comenzó a tranzarse el cabello despreocupadamente. Winry no pudo evitar quedarse sin hacer nada, era un extraño tipo de energía que la incitaba a acercarse a él. Se acerco un poco mas y tomo su cabello entre sus manos y suavemente comenzó a trenzarlo.

Edward sorprendido dejo sus manos inmóviles en el lugar.

— Ed. Deja de evitarme, charlemos, creo que tenemos muchas cosas para decir.

— Creo que tienes razón — Sus manos que estaban inmóviles, buscaron las de Winry por su pelo y las apretó suavemente. — Busquemos un lugar para descansar.

Winry termina de trenzar el cabello de Ed y lo sujeta en la punta con la cinta roja.

— Bien, vamos.

Ambos iban caminando, juntos, al mismo ritmo, disfrutando mutuamente de su compañía, pero aun así la atmosfera estaba cargada de silencio y muchas emociones.

Caminaron largo rato en silencio, subiendo y bajando las pequeñas colinas y desniveles del tranquilo Reseembool. Llegaron a los pies de un bonito y alto árbol de corteza gruesa y aspecto fuerte, de seguro ya eran muchísimos años que estaba en ese lugar.

Edward se sentó en el suelo y palmeo el lugar que había a su lado para que Winry se sentara allí. El silencio domino la atmosfera por unos minutos más hasta que Winry se animo a romperlo, algo enfadada.

— Edwad Elric! Piensas estar toda la noche en silencioo? — Dice Winry en tono de voz alto un poco exasperada.

— ¿Por donde debería comenzar? — Dice en respuesta, mientras miraba inhibido al piso mientras hacia distintas figuras sin sentido con alquimia en la tierra.

— Por el principio… tal vez. — Dijo un poco más tranquila. — Creo que me gustaría saber…— _"Ahora o nunca Winry"_ — ¿Las palabras de Al, esa vez que escuche a escondidas, eran ciertas? El beso… el beso de allá arriba ¿Qué significo para ti?

Edward giro su mirada hacia Winry y la miro detenida y firmemente, sus ojos dorados destellaban miedo y seguridad a la vez. Winry mordía su labio inferior con fuerza, nerviosa e intimidada por dicha mirada.

La briza que soplaba tranquila comenzó a soplar un poco más fuerte, Edward que se encontraba en silencio, cerró sus ojos y dio un gran suspiro. Al abrir los ojos ambas miradas se encontraron.

La mirada de ella, azul como el mar, era tímida y dubitativa. La mirada de él, dorada y destellante como el sol, era decidida y firme.

Edward comenzó a acercarse lentamente, sin formular palabra, sin romper el silencio, entrecerrando sus ojos hasta llegar casi a tocar su rostro con el suyo. Extendió su mano y la llevo hacia los labios de Winry, comenzó a acariciarlos con el pulgar y la muchacha dejo de mordelos

— Te vas a lastimar… — Susurro Edward, aun acariciando sus labios mientras entrecerraba sus ojos involuntariamente.

Ambas respiraciones comenzaron a acelerarse al unísono, junto con sus corazones.

— Ed… — Susurro la muchacha mientras entrecerraba sus ojos cada vez más.

— Shh… Dímelo sin hablar.

Ambos se acercaron por pura inercia solo unos milímetros… Ed rosó sus labios con los de Winry y esta se estremeció. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios, y la tomó por la nuca con su mano de metal, haciéndola estremecer aun más y la beso…

La besó largo y tendido. Tierna y hermosamente como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sus labios se movían un poco tímidos pero decididos, tan dulces como si los hubieran embarrado de miel, con amor y sentimientos mutuos… Ambos se habían dado cuenta y admitido que se amaban y solo eso importaba.

"_Con este beso sabrás, todo lo que he callado…" _Logró pensar Edward entre todas las emociones que iban inundando su corazón.

Finalmente ambos se separaron por falta de aire, respiraron agitadamente mientras sus corazones latían desbocados. Winry se encontraba abrumada y desorientada y demasiado feliz como para formular alguna palabra por el shock.

— Winry… yo te amo… — Le susurró al oído.

Y sin previo aviso la beso nuevamente de una manera más apasionada y más segura. Abrumándola aun más, terminando de expresar lo inexpresable con palabras. Y demostrando todos los sentimientos que puede albergar algo tan chico como el corazón.

**CONTINUARA!**


	8. Capítulo 8

Hola Gente como va? Espero que les vaya muy bien. Mil disculpas por la demora y muchísimas gracias por esperar. Les quiero agradecer a tooodoos absolutamente tooodos, gracias por leer mi fic y por su apoyo! La verdad me hace muy feliz

La verdad que este capítulo me costó horrores y hasta que puede que sea un poco corto jeje es que pasaron tantas cosas, pase por tantas tristezas y felicidades… En fiiin pero pude estabilizarme emocionalmente y continuar.

Aquí les dejoo la continuación. Espero de todo corazón que les guste.

**CAPITULO 8**

Winry y Edward se encontraban bajo aquel árbol, en el cual el joven Elric se encontraba respaldado y Winry recostada el pecho de Edward.

Con su brazo de metal la rodeaba por la cintura, y con aquella con la que aun podía sentir las texturas y sensaciones al tacto, delineaba las facciones de su amada, desde los parpados hasta sus labios.

— Te amo…— Susurró Winry pensando en voz alta.

Ed. Abrazó inesperadamente a la joven y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— Me impresionas Ed. Nunca pensé que en el fondo fueras tan cariñoso y romántico.

— Pero que cosas dices tonta… Nadie está siendo cariñoso. — Susurró avergonzado mientras se sonrojaba, abrazando aun más fuerte a la mujer que se encontraba entre sus brazos, respirando su aroma… Embriagándose de amor.

— Jaja, No tienes remedio enano.

— A quien llamas Enano! Ya no tienes justificativo para llamarme así! Soy mucho más alto que tu ahora. — Exclama el rubio ofendido.

— Mmmm…. Puede ser. — Susurra Winry estirando su brazo hacia atrás para tomar a Ed. De la nuca y girando su cabeza para alcanzar sus dulces labios a los cuales besó con ternura.

— Deja de hacer eso… — Logra formular el muchacho aun con los ojos cerrados, seguido de un suspiro.

Por más que Edward afirmara que no se acostumbraría nunca a ese tipo de cariño o cosas por el estilo ambos sabían que le gustaba.

— Esta bien, pero solo si aceptas mi desafío… — Propone la joven de dorados cabellos a su amado.

— Sabes que nunca he perdido en nada contra ti… — Se burla el chico Elric.

— Muy bien… Te reto a que llegues antes que yo a la última colina de allá. — Explicaba mientras señalaba con el dedo índice el lugar.

— ¡Acepto! — Contesta totalmente seguro de sí mismo.

— Genial… Preparados! 3, 2, 1… — Winry comienza a correr a toda velocidad dejando atrás a Edward — ¡Ahora! — Grita al estar a una distancia considerable de su rival.

— ¡Winry Rockbell! Eso es trampa! — Grita fuertemente Ed. Echándose a correr para alcanzarla.

Ambos corrieron por las pequeñas colinas de Resembool, sin parar de reír, como cuando eran solo unos niños, pero esta vez era diferente, hasta los sentimientos eran diferentes.

Los dos ya no eran los mismos niños que solían jugar sin descanso todo el día… Tras el pasar de los años, ambos habían cambiado mucho. Las alegrías, las tristezas, los traumas y experiencias los había forado como personas maduras y consientes. Pero a veces hasta la misma razón y madurez necesita un descanso…

Edward no dejó de correr hasta que no hubo alcanzado a Winry y esta se quejaba de pura frustración. Pronto Ed. Comenzó a llevar la delantera, sus pies estaban más veloces que nunca y sus energías no se agotaban con nada. Pero esto no duró mucho hasta que sintió un impacto seguido de un dolor agudo en su cabeza que lo hizo caer al suelo.

— ¡Pero qué demonios!.. — Maldijo agarrándose la cabeza, cuando en el suelo divisó una llave inglesa. — Enserio Winry… de dónde demonios sacas esas cosas! — Gritó mientras se ponía de pie para volver a emprender la carrera. — Eso es jugar sucio!

Las carcajadas de Winry eran totalmente audibles mientras corría. Notoria era su belleza en esa situación, esa suave voz que se reía con emoción y felicidad, como en los viejos tiempos, cuando todos eran felices, sin mayores preocupaciones. Esa misma risa era la que aceleraba el corazón de Edward, mucho más de lo que podía acelerarlo la carrera.

Edward corrió y corrió a más no poder, pero al ver que ni aun así podría llevar la delantera, puso en acción sus habilidades de alquimia…

— Ojo por ojo, Winry… — Susurro para sus adentros, mientras juntaba ambas manos en una palmada, pegándolas rápidamente al suelo al separarlas.

Una pared de tierra y roca se levantó impetuosamente del suelo cerrando el camino a Winry que corría a toda velocidad, obligándola a detenerse rápidamente, para no estrellarse con esta.

— ¡EDWARD! — Gritó Winry enfadada, viéndose obligada a rodear el largo muro que impedía su paso.

— ¡Buena suerte! — Musitó victorioso el joven alquimista, que para cruzar el largo muro creó una puerta con su alquimia, a la cual sello después de haber cruzado.

Ahora Edward si llevaba la delantera, la cual lo llevaría a su victoria, tan solo unos metros más y estaría en la cima de la última colina.

"_Estoy agotada y sin aliento. Voy a perder… ¡Odio perder! Tengo que pensar alguna forma…"— _Pensaba Winry mientras corría, acercándose cada vez más a él. — _"Ya se… Es la única manera que tengo. Lo siento Ed es esto o perder."_ — Pensó por última vez Winry antes de saltar y abalanzarse hacia Edward, cayendo al suelo sobre él.

— Ayy! — Se quejó la joven, de dolor al golpearse, después de que su plan no resultara tan bueno como esperaba.

— Auch! Winry eso duele! ¿Qué demonios haces?

— ¡NO PODIA PERDER! — Grita Win mientras se frotaba la cabeza en donde se había golpeado.

— Jajajaja, eres una Tonta! — Rompió en carcajadas Edward.

— ¡No es gracioso! Lo hice para salvar mi dignidad!

— JAJA Mala perdedora! Deberías dejarte de tantas niñerías. Ahora si no te importa ¿Serias tan amable de moverte? Me falta el aire Winry. — Aun riendo.

— ¡Que descortés eres! Yo no soy una mala perdedora. — Se queja Winry mientras se levantaba.

Cuando Edward intento ponerse en pie, noto que su automail se había aflojado, por lo que opto quedarse en el suelo, antes de arruinarlo y sufrir una gran paliza por parte de su mecánica, aunque no haya sido su culpa.

— Que mujer más ruidosa y quejosa. — Expresa, el joven divertido.

—Ruidoso serás tuu! Pfff…. — Soltando un bufido, mientras se sienta a su lado en el suelo dándole la espalda.

Edward quedo recostado en el suelo observando lo poco que se veía de su hermoso perfil desde donde estaba.

"_Que maravillosa se ve hoy, y pensar que le debo tanto a esta niña tonta, ¿debería agradecerle en este instante? Quizás sea mi última oportunidad, pronto estaré de regreso en el cuartel general, con mi trabajo y mi misión, y no tengo idea de cuándo podre regresar… O si de regresare…"_ Pensaba Edward mientras la observaba detenidamente.

Edward extendió su brazo de metal hacia el cielo y comenzó a examinarlo detenidamente. Cada tornillo, tuerca, engranaje, cada una de sus partes, unidas para formar una sola cosa, el brillo mismo del metal rayado, por todas las cosas que había pasado con él.

"_Qué maravilla… que excelente trabajo y que curioso."_— Pensaba Edward mientras movía sus dedos. —_"Si… Definitivamente solo alguien tan particular como Winry puede lograr esta clase de trabajo, no importa que tan buen mecánico sea o que tan civilizado y moderno sea el automail, ninguno tendrá la precisión Winry, nadie logrará su trabajo por más simple que sea. Solo ella tiene esta extraña particularidad."_

— Winry… — Habló sin pensar, mientras terminaba de analizar su automail.

— ¿Que sucede? — Aun haciéndose la ofendida, mientras lo miraba de reojo.

Edward, se puso a observar ausentemente su automail de nuevo, le costaba mirarla a los ojos, todo tipo de agradecimientos o demuestra de afecto le resultaba muy difícil para Edward expresarlos.

— Gracias.

— Eh? ¿Qué es lo que me agradeces? — Este repentino agradecimiento despertó en Winry un curioso interés y fue volteándose de a poco hasta quedar de frente a él.

Los nervios comenzaron a invadir a Edward, obligándolo a sentarse de repente, mientras miraba al suelo pensando que decirle a Winry.

— Winry, lo que quiero decirte es… Gracias, gracias por este brazo y esta pierna, no sé que hubiera sido de mí sin ellas, gracias por el esfuerzo que pones cada vez que tienes que repararme algo, no solo lo haces excelente y reparas algo físico en mi… sino que reparas algo mucho más importante en mi interior… No sé qué sería de mí sin ti.

— Ed... — Winry estaba totalmente atónita y emocionada, una sonrisa crecía en sus labios a causa de la dulzura de las palabras de su amado.

— DEMONIOS! Winry lo que quiero decir es que te necesito…Te necesito para mantenerme funcionando, y no me refiero a mis automails en un sentido técnico... ya que de todas maneras sin ti… Sin tu sonrisa no podría volver a pararme para continuar, sería como si mi brazo y mi pierna faltaran. — La voz de Edward temblaba, le costaba mucho decir aquello, pero ya nada importaba, iba a decir todo lo que pensaba. Tomo las manos de Winry entre las suyas y continúo. — Pero definitivamente hay algo que más me faltaría aun... Mis sentimientos, y el corazón que pudiste reconstruir con estas alegres y voluntariosas manos, con tu esperanza y confianza en nosotros. Te necesito porque te debo mi vida, y gracias por todo.

Los ojos de Winry se llenaron de lágrimas de dulzura y felicidad, escuchar esas palabras tan bonitas viniendo Edward la hacían muy feliz, era como si uno de sus sueños se hubiera hecho realidad.

— Te amo… — Susurró la joven emocionada, antes de acercarse impetuosamente a él y darle un inesperado beso.

Sin pensarlo los brazos de Edward rodearon a Winry por la cintura y sus labios correspondieron a ese emotivo y largo beso, humedecido por las contundentes lagrimas de su amada.

Sentimientos, dulzura, sal y pasión, aturdían a ambos jóvenes enamorados.

Los labios del joven Elric se separaron de los de Winry para tomar aire, la abrazó fuertemente y le dio un leve beso en la frente.

— Tonta…— Susurra Ed mientras con una mano la rodeaba por la cintura y con la otra saca su reloj de alquimista para jugar despreocupadamente con él. — Ahh…Que cansado estoy… — Acostándose en el suelo mientras bostezaba, llevo a Winry con él y esta se acomodó en su pecho.

Ed siguió jugando de manera despreocupada con su reloj de bolsillo un largo rato, mientras cerraba los ojos y Winry lo abrazaba. Hasta que un pequeño beso lo sorprendió.

— Feliz Cumpleaños, mi cielo… — Susurro la muchacha que se encontraba a su lado abrazándolo más fuerte.

— ¿Qué? — Musito confundido, abriendo los ojos y mirando el reloj con el que había estado jugando. Desvió los ojos hacia Winry quien lo miraba con una sonrisa en los labios y expresión irónica.

— ¿No me digas que te olvidaste de tu propio cumpleaños? Jaja no tienes remedio.

— Cuando estoy contigo olvido hasta mi propia existencia. Gracias, de verdad. — Expreso, sentándose y tomándola del cuello para besarla tiernamente

Los segundos y los minutos pasaban con rapidez mientras ambos estaban juntos en su pequeño mundo, el reloj ya casi daba las 12:30 AM y el frio comenzaba a invadir las colinas

Ambos se encontraban abrazados.

— Tengo frio… Volvamos a la casa — Susurra Winry abrazando con más fuerza a Edward.

— Si, deberíamos regresar, deben estar preguntándose por nosotros.

Edward se levanta rápidamente y le tiende una mano a Winry, esta la acepta naturalmente y una vez de parada no le suelta la mano.

— Vamos — Susurro Winry.

Y ambos emprendieron el viaje de regreso a la casa tomados de la mano.

**CONTINUARA!**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Hola a todos espero que estén muy bien! Quiero agradecerles a todos absolutamente todos! Por leer mi fic! Y por la infinita paciencia que tuvieron… Sé que me demore demasiado con el nuevo capítulo. Pero lo importante es que aquí esta. Espero de todo corazón que les guste, ya que esta hecho para ustedes! ^^**

**Gracias por sus Reviews y su apoyo ya que es eso lo que me motiva a continuar con esto. Espero que les guste.. Y disculpen si el capitulo esta algo corto.**

** Bye byee!**

**CAPITULO**** 9**

Ambos se encontraban caminando de regreso, tomados de la mano, en el fondo algo confundidos por los raros y precipitados sucesos de ese loco día.

A Edward le costaba caminar, ya que su automail estaba algo flojo, sus partes se habían dañado por el impacto de todas las caídas en aquella competencia con Winry.

De todas maneras se esforzaba para que su gritona mecánica no lo notara… Se lo diría mañana o cuando la encontrase de buen humor. Aunque ahora parecía ser un buen momento para decírselo, no lo quería arruinar con charlas técnicas y superficiales, el camino, estaba silencioso y así estaba bien, la atmosfera era muy agradable y no hacía falta de la ayuda de palabras.

Llegando a la casa de Pinako, se podía divisar que la oscuridad reinaba en el ambiente pero sin embargo, voces y golpes sordos provenían de ella.

Extrañado, el joven alquimista comenzó a agudizar el oído, para ir descubriendo que esas voces se le hacían conocidas de algún lado.

— Hace frio. Apresurémonos a entrar… — Pidió la joven mecánica con una leve sonrisa de complicidad, no comprendida por el alquimista.

Lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo arrastras, el último tramo que quedaba hacia la casa.

Oyendo cada vez con más claridad esas susurrantes voces….

Al entrar los impactó el silencio, con tanta intensidad que casi pareció golpearles la cara, pero todo cambio tan de repente cuando encendieron las luces de la sala que se encontraba en penumbras.

Un número elevado de personas salió al instante de detrás de los muebles.

— ¡Sorpresa! — Gritaron todos — Feliz cumpleaños Edward!

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron de par en par totalmente sorprendido. Todas las personas a las que podía llamar amigos estaban ahí.

El coronel Mustang, la teniente Hawkeye, Breda, Armstrong, Havoc, Fury, Falman, absolutamente todos. Todas esas personas a las cuales veía muy seguido en el cuartel general y que juntos tantas veces llevaron a cabo peligrosas misiones, esas personas que querían a los hermanos Elric tal y como eran, sin importar ningún tipo de pasado. Todos tenían su propia historia y el pasado de una persona era lo que menos importaba para ellos.

Se habían reunido en una fiesta sorpresa, una fiesta para el Edward Elric, habían dejado su trabajo para ir hasta Resembool a verlo.

— Gracias… — Susurró el joven. Fue todo lo que pudo formular debido a la emoción.

Todos observaban felices con satisfechas sonrisas en sus rostros.

El enorme pastel de chocolate y fresas, con celestes velas encendidas, decoraba la mesa de la sala de Pinako.

— Feliz 17 años Ed… — Susurro la joven mecánica en su oído.

— No habrá trabajo solo por hoy acero!

La voz de Mustang severa y altanera como siempre provenía del otro extremo de la sala. La teniente Riza Hawkeye estaba a su lado con sus cabellos rubios sueltos, algo muy poco común en ella. Havoc con su rutinario cigarro en los labios los observaba receloso mientras Black Hayate que estaba acunado en sus brazos lamia simpáticamente su cara, y Armstrong se limpiaba el rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos.

— Feliz cumpleaños Hermano! — Gritó Alphonse con mucha Alegría.

Su hermano menor a quien le debía tanto y con quien había pasado tantas cosas estaba ahí alegre festejando su decimo séptimo cumpleaños también, muy alegre y sin rencor alguno por los sucesos del pasado.

— Muchas Gracias a todos! ¿De quién fue la idea?

Pinako salió de detrás de toda la gente con una sonrisa triunfal y de autosuficiencia.

— Todo fue idea de Pinako — Comentó el mayor Armstrong — También ordeno que rompiéramos tu automail para que te vieras obligado a venir. Excelente Perspicacia.

— Abuela! Eso hiciste? — Chillo Winry

— Pero… la lucha con Scar. ¿Acaso fue falsa? — Los ojos ámbar del mayor Elric se abrieron como platos de la sorpresa.

— No fue falsa Acero. El plan para romper tu automail salió mal por culpa de Falman y Breda… Y Scar apareció sorprendiéndonos a todos.

— ¡Lo sentimos coronel! — Se disculparon ambos al unísono.

— Tu! Debí saberlo coronel fosforito!

— Acaso los niños de hoy en día no saben respetar a sus superiores?— Replica Mustang con exagerada frustración y suspirando resignadamente.

— Apaga esas velas niño. Antes de que estropeen mi pastel. — Dijo Pinako con tranquilidad dirigiéndose a Edward.

El aludido dirigió su mirada al grande pastel cuyas velas seguían ahí, consumiéndose con cada segundo que pasaba.

— Adelante — Lo animó Winry con una gran sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro.

Edward se dirigió dudoso a la mesa y se acerco a las velas listo para apagarlas con un soplido pero algo lo interrumpió…

— Acero, no te olvides de tus tres deseos. — Mustang se encontraba con una gran sonrisa que destellaba simpatía, algo muy atípico en alguien como él.

Sea como sea la atmosfera de felicidad que había en ese momento contagio a Edward que cerró sus ojos pidiendo los tres deseos. Algo muy tonto he imposible a su parecer, pero solo por hoy podría dejar las especulaciones y dejarlo pasar…

"_Solo por hoy confiare en lo imposible, en todo aquello que no creí nunca… Si, solo por hoy"_ Luego de estos pensamientos sopló sus velas.

Aplausos y ladridos inundaron la habitación al reincorporarse Ed dio un vistazo a todos su amigos y a su familia de pronto algo lo levanto del suelo y abrazó con fuerza.

— Feliz cumpleaños Edward Elric! — Armstrong llorisqueaba y estrujaba a Edward con tanta fuerza que este no pudo evitar toser.

— Mayor Armstrong no puedo respirar… — Ed con voz casi inaudible y sofocada.

Armstrong dejo en el suelo al joven alquimista, pero algo no salió del todo bien, ya que este cayó al suelo de rodillas sin poder mover su pierna izquierda. Falman y Breda corrieron a ayudarlo, pero Armstrong ya lo había tomado entre los brazos.

— Ed! Te encuentras bien? — Se preocupo Winry

— Si, es solo mi automail… No puedo moverlo

— QUE? — Grito Winry con energía.

— Lo siento yo… Creo que fue en la carrera.

Winry suspiro con cansancio y resignación intentando calmarse.

— Nunca podrás ser cuidadoso no? Está bien lo reparare… Pero te costara el doble! Ni creas que por ser tu cumpleaños…

— ¡Pero si fue tu culpa! — Interrumpió Edward

— No se diga más! Mayor Armstrong ayúdeme a llevarlo al taller. Pondremos a Edward una pierna provisoria.

— Esto es vergonzoso… — Se quejo Edward en voz baja mientras el Mayor lo tomaba entre sus brazos.

Ya en el taller Winry se encontraba quitándole cuidadosamente el automail a Ed. Una vez desconectado de sus nervios y el automail libre. Lo examino con Lentitud.

— Mmm… Me tomara toda la noche luego de que todos se vallan a dormir. Por el momento deberás andar con este repuesto. — Mientras colocaba una pierna de metal muy básica. — Te servirá para caminar y correr si desea esforzarte mucho, pero nada más, solo hasta que repare tu automail.

— Esta bien… Gracias Winry. — Mientras intentaba ponerse en pie con su pierna provisoria.

— Deja que te ayude. — Dijo Winry, tomando a Edward de sus manos para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

Al dar un paso el rubio pedio la estabilidad y se tambaleo. Winry se acerco rápidamente tomándolo de un brazo y la cintura para que no se cayera. Sin intención alguna pudo notar los duros músculos de Edward en su brazo y sus abdominales bien definidos, poniéndola súbitamente nerviosa.

— Esto es vergonzoso… — Susurro el muchacho. — Tu ayudándome a sostenerme?

— Siempre voy a estar ahí para que no caigas… — Respondió mientras iba perdiendo la voluntad y se acercaba cada vez más a él.

Ambos se miraron fijamente. Edward la tomo firmemente de la cintura acercándola a él lo más posible…

— Lo sé… — Susurro mientras se acercaba cada vez más a su femenino, níveo y suave rostro que se iba tiñendo de un dulce color carmín.

Edward beso a Winry de una manera muy tranquila y suave, pero con tal firmeza que la inhibía. Ambos labios ardían y la sangre corría desbocada por todos los rincones del cuerpo. Tal parecía como si hubiera un sol entre los corazones de ambos, prensado como los pétalos de una rosa, entre las páginas de un libro grueso quemando el papel, quemando todo a su paso.

Edward separo sus labios de los de la joven mecánica con dulzura, mientras acariciaba su rostro enrojecido. Winry cerraba sus ojos y disfrutaba de las bonitas sensaciones que surgían en su interior.

— Deberíamos volver, si queremos algo de té y pastel — Logro decir en voz baja Edward.

— Lo sé — Entrecerrando los ojos — Solo un beso más, que nunca se sintió tan real…

— Eso es chantaje… — Susurro Edward mientras unía nuevamente sus labios a los de la mujer.

Y ambos se encontraban ahí en el iluminado taller de automails, un lugar muy común, pero que hoy brillaba con un dejo romántico que nunca antes había tenido… Con solo aquellas herramientas de testigos…


	10. Capítulo 10

**Hola a todos! Espero que estén bien. Ya casi llegamos al final de esta bonita historia entre Winry y Edward, que mal no? **

**Quiero agradecer a todos y a cada uno de ustedes por leer mi fic, de verdad no sé cómo expresar mi gratitud ^^ Todos me han apoyado tanto. También quiero agradecer a todos su infinita paciencia, sé que he demorado bastante entre capitulo y capitulo jajaja Pero les cuento, puedo demorar pero nunca pienso abandonar mis fics.**

**Este capítulo tiene un leve RoyxRiza. **

**Espero de todo corazón que disfruten el capitulo**

**CAPITULO 10**

Ya todos se habían ido a dormir, después de haber acabado con todo el té y pastel tan delicioso que había preparado Pinako con ayuda de Alphonse.

Mustang y sus hombres, se encontraban descansando plácidamente en un hotel de los alrededores.

— Coronel… No creo muy adecuado lo de compartir habitación. — Musitó nerviosa Riza Hawkeye mientras de sus maletas sacaba un camisón para dormir, demasiado bonito y escotado.

"_Porque habré traído solo esto… Me maldigo a mi misma por distraída" _Pensó la hermosa rubia, mientras examinaba con extrañeza su pieza de pijama.

— Dime Roy… Después de todo estamos fuera del trabajo. — Dijo con tranquilidad el pelinegro mientras salía del pequeño baño con el cabello mojado, un pantalón gris y el torso desnudo.

— No creo que sea posible… — Riza se hacia la indiferente mientras miraba de reojo a su coronel.

— Oh vamos, Teniente debes relajarte más. Y con lo que respecta a compartir habitación, solo quedaban estas habitaciones y todas eran pares… Era esto o dormir con Havoc, o el Mayor Armstrong en una cama matrimonial…

No era una habitación muy grande, pero era bastante agradable, tenía un bonito empapelado beige, con bonitas rosas rojas pintadas en el. El suelo estaba completamente alfombrado de un oscuro color azul, dos camas separadas por una pequeña mesita de noche color caoba ocupaban casi todo el espacio de esa acogedora habitación. En la pared del frente había un gran armario, que ahora contenía las maletas de estos viajantes, y a su lado la puerta del pequeño baño.

— Supongo que no tengo otra opción… — Riza tomo su cabeza entre las manos con aires de resignación.

— No, no la tienes subordinada. — Expreso animadamente el alquimista de fuego mientras una extraña sonrisa provocativa se formaba en sus labios.

— Debería dormir coronel, tiene que madrugar — Ignorando su comentario mientras se dirigía al baño para darse una ducha.

— Debería… — Dijo para el mismo mientras se acostaba bruscamente en su cama y comenzaba a mirar el cielo por la ventana.

Riza le dirigió una última mirada y entro al baño…

Roy se sentía inquieto, estar tan a solas con su subordinada le revolvía el estomago de nervios, muchas veces habían estados solos ya, pero en este tipo de situaciones todo era diferente, estaban fuera del trabajo y en el brotaban esos extraños sentimientos indefinidos, ese acuciante anhelo de tenerla siempre con él, ese miedo a perderla, ese sentimiento tan parecido al amor que se negaba a reconocer.

El alquimista cerró sus oscuros ojos, intentando aplacar esos sentimientos que brotaban sin compasión alguna de su corazón o presión arterial, porque su corazón estaba comenzando a latir muy fuerte.

De pronto una viva imagen asalto sus pensamientos y a su vano esfuerzo por calmarse. Un recuerdo de aquella noche… La noche en que el Coronel Roy Mustang llevo a cabo el pedido de su agonizante subordinada, tras terminal la guerra de Ishbal.

"— _No estoy seguro de esto…_

— _Por favor… — Su susurro me debilitaba por dentro, sentía que no podía negarle nada, incluso algo como eso…_

_Porque he de recordar tan claramente algo tan doloroso? Lo recuerdo tan bien… El calor, en mis manos y en su espalda, el dolor… el hedor de la piel quemada, sus delicadas manos convertidas en puños contra la pared y su casi silencioso llanto…_

— _Lo siento… — Susurré con impotencia._

— _Descuida, fui yo quien te pidió que quemaras la investigación de mi padre… _

_No quiero volver a escuchar esa temblorosa voz…" _Un ruido de picaporte interrumpió el recuerdo de Mustang.

Al abrir los ojos encontró a Riza, indiscutiblemente hermosa, su camisón era rosa perlado, con un gran escote en el torso y la espalda, con bonitos dibujos en el, resaltando su femenina figura.

Aquel hombre que yacía en la cama estaba completamente anonadado, observándola como nunca antes lo había hecho. Sus ojos se paseaban desde su lacio cabello y mojado, hasta sus delgados pies descalzos.

— Linda ropa teniente… — Entonó Mustang apreciativamente, mientras se deleitaba con el panorama.

— Gracias… Lo compré por catalogo — Nerviosa.

Riza intentaba ocultar su repentino nerviosismo, tras la mirada de aquel hombre por quien daría la vida. Se acercó a una de las ventanas dándole la espalda para no tener que enfrentarse a aquellos profundos ojos.

Como si el destino estuviera ensañado en ayudar a Roy a recordar esas dolorosas experiencias, en la espalda descubierta de la mujer que tenía en frente, se podía notar con claridad aquel tatuaje y aquellas marcas permanentes de quemaduras en su piel.

Un punzante dolor atravesó el alma del alquimista de fuego, dejándolo sin aliento.

— ¿Qué piensas de Edward? No se tomó tan mal la orden de partir mañana al mediodía. — Comento Hawkeye intentando distraerse.

— Es un joven predecible… Piensa que mientras más rápido parta de este lugar, más rápido podrá volver, para quedarse. — Contesto intentando ocultar aquellos sentimientos.

— Es muy cercano a Winry, aunque se peleen todo el tiempo parecen quererse. No me extrañaría que terminasen juntos en unos años.

— Acero es un joven fuerte. Me recuerda a mi mismo a su edad, luchando por sus propios ideales. Creo que se ha ganado mi estima.

— Tal vez por eso este aquí ahora.

— Si, tal vez — Contestó Mustang inexpresivo.

Lentamente fue reincorporándose hasta quedar sentado en la cama.

— Oh… Ha comenzado a llover. — Murmura Riza, que estaba comenzando a sentir la pesadumbre del ambiente.

Mustang se paró y lentamente se fue acercando a Riza sin que ella lo notara.

Un explicito escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la mujer cuando sintió las manos de su coronel pasearse por su espalda, palpando aquel tatuaje… sus quemaduras. Creando extrañas sensaciones en su interior, haciendo que su corazón se acelerase.

— Lo siento… — Susurró y oculto en el tono de su voz había desconsuelo.

— No debe disculparse… — Contestó comprendiendo a que se refería.

Sumido por el dolor y anhelo de estar con aquella persona que había permanecido siempre a su lado. Mustang inconscientemente tomo de los hombros a la rubia de oscuros ojos y poco a poco fue acercando su rostro a aquellas cicatrices.

Riza estaba notoriamente nerviosa, pero aun así estaba lista para cualquier reacción de su coronel, pero lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado, ni en el lugar más recóndito de sus pensamientos era que Roy posaría suavemente sus labios en su espalda para besarla levemente pero en abundancia, un beso seguido de otro, recorriendo toda esa suave superficie, dejando fuego a su paso.

Poco a poco entre beso y beso, fue subiendo hasta llegar a su nuca, para continuar por el resto de su cuello.

— Lo siento… — Susurro nuevamente desconsolado.

— Ya le dije que deje de disculparse… Por favor. — El tono de su voz se quebró en la última palabra.

El cuerpo de Riza había comenzado a temblar por un sin número de emociones. De nervios, de tristeza y de manera involuntaria por esas maravillosas sensaciones que causaban sus caricias. Se sentía confundida no tenía idea de que era lo que le podía llegar a pasar por la cabeza a aquel hombre, la había sorprendido, este hecho la frustró y así fue como decidió voltearse para mirarlo a los ojos, dando la espalda a aquella ventana ahora mojada por las pequeñas gotas de lluvia.

Una traicionera e indiscreta lágrima rodaba por la mejilla de Mustang, parecía desbastado, aquella mujer que se encontraba frente a él no pudo evitar el impulso de abrazarlo.

— Disculpe teniente. Parece que lo que cae del cielo no es lluvia…

— Tampoco son lagrimas señor…

Luego de eso ambos se besaron como nunca antes lo habían hecho, no era momento para orgullos, los dos se querían y por un momento solo eso importaba.

*.*.*.*

Winry se encontraba en su habitación trabajando en el automail de Edward mientras todos dormían, menos estos dos individuos.

Ed se encontraba en la cama de Winry leyendo un libro de alquimia, esperando a que esta terminase su trabajo.

— Deberías dormir, me faltan un poco todavía. — Comentó Winry mientras alzaba a la luz un escalimetro con extrañas medidas.

— Dije que te esperaría, no tengo problema en esperar. — Contesto, cambiando la página de su libro despreocupadamente.

En ese instante una verdad cruzo por los pensamientos de Edward… Todavía no le había dicho a Winry que iba a partir a central la mañana siguiente. Había sido una decisión tan repentina que solamente había podido tratarlo con su hermano Alphonse, habiendo quedado ambos de acuerdo.

"_Me va a golpear en la cabeza con su llave… Maldición, que mala situación"_ Pensó Ed. tras hacerse una imagen mental de la escena.

Un dulce bostezo proveniente de la rubia mujer que estaba sentada trabajando, interrumpió los pensamientos del joven alquimista.

— No te esfuerces tanto ven a descansar, ya es muy tarde. — Le aconsejó Ed al verla cansada.

— Descuida, va más rápido de lo que pensaba, estaré terminando en una hora aproximadamente. Mañana podrás checar bien los movimientos.

— Winry… — _"Ahora o nunca"_— Me voy mañana.

Los ojos de la aludida se abrieron como platos, y dejo caer el destornillador que tenía en la mano para voltearse a ver a su interlocutor.

— ¿Qué? — Murmuró con desconcierto la joven mecánica — ¿Cuando lo decidiste?

— Hace unas horas con Mustang y Al…

— Ah, Ya veo…

El tono de voz de Winry era demasiado desconcertante como para que Edward pudiera ignorarlo o quedarse tranquilo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, dejo su libro de alquimia a un lado y se reincorporo para acercarse a ella.

Ed. abrazo por la espalda a Winry que seguía sentada, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, con unas disculpas ocultas en el.

— ¿Estas enfadada? — Pregunto Ed. Al no saber que pensaba su amada.

— No, no lo estoy.

— No te creo… Mírame a los ojos. — Ed la tomó del brazo y con suavidad, casi la obligo a pararse, poniéndola frente a él.

No importa con que intensidad Winry intentaba ocultar su angustia, su esfuerzo fue en vano porque en sus ojos azules, ese sentimiento estaba más claro que el agua.

— Ey, no pongas esa cara… Piénsalo así: Si me voy antes, regreso antes.

Los ojos de Winry comenzaron a ser tapados por una fina capa cristalina, que Edward supo interpretar como lagrimas. Y al notar esto la desesperación invadió su corazón.

— Te amo… — Susurro Winry con la voz quebrada.

Al escucharla así el corazón de Edward se termino de fragmentar en diminutos pedazos, quedando unidos por un fino hilo de esperanza. Sentía unas ganas infinitas de abandonar todo aquello, de quedarse a su lado y hacerla feliz, pero no, no ahora, su hermano lo necesitaba y tenía que cumplir su objetivo de vida.

— Por favor no llores… Si en este momento te pones a llorar yo no sé qué haría. Prometí que nunca volverías a llorar de tristeza, y no quiero romper esa promesa… Por favor. — La voz de Edward se volvió débil y temblorosa en la última petición. Estaba al borde del colapso.

Bien sabía Winry que si decía algo mas, sus sentimientos la traicionarían y las lágrimas cómplices de estos, se derramarían por sus ojos. Debía darle una respuesta a su amado pero primero tendría que sacar valor de algún lado. Se acercó a él y lo abrazo con ímpetu, apegándose a ese fuerte cuerpo, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Edward no pudo evitar corresponder a tal abrazo, apretándola y atrayéndola más a él, como si quisiera fusionar sus cuerpos en uno solo. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, la angustia y necesidad brillaban en ellos, en el mar de las orbes de ella, en el sol de los de el…

El muchacho besó dulcemente la frente de la fémina, para luego enterrar su rostro en aquellos rubios cabellos, aspirando su esencia… su dulce aroma.

— Ven, vamos a descansar. — Dijo Edward mientras tomaba a Winry de la mano y la guiaba junto con el hacia la cama.

Ambos se recostaron, primero Edward y seguido Winry quien se amoldó a su costado izquierdo abrazándolo cariñosamente.

— Júrame que van a tener cuidado… — Musito la joven ocultando su rostro en el masculino cuerpo.

— No tienes por qué preocuparte, te llamare regularmente si?

Ed tomo a su amada por la cintura con su brazo izquierdo, y con el de metal, acaricio aquel suave cabello, aunque con esa extremidad no podía notarlo, y beso su cabeza dulcemente.

Todo se encontraba muy tranquilo, y ambos estaban cayendo en un dulce letargo, hasta que Winry noto que Edward estaba durmiéndose con el ombligo descubierto.

— Nunca cambiaras. — Susurro para sus adentros.

Y estirando su mano de manera instintiva Winry acaricio a Edward, paseando su mano por debajo de su camiseta, palpando todo su abdomen y pecho dejando fuego a su paso, memorizando su belleza, mientras cerraba los ojos.

El joven alquimista suspiró de puro gusto, con los ojos cerrados, deleitándose con esas maravillosas sensaciones, tan nuevas que iban surgiendo en su interior, sintiendo el calor que dejaba el tacto de Winry.

— Me llevare esto conmigo… Gracias. — Contestó el joven consternado de felicidad por aquellas caricias.

Ed cerraba sus ojos y sonreía para sus adentros, aquellas cosquillas que le provocaba, se le antojaban hermosas.

Winry se acomodo en su lugar y se las arregló para alcanzar los labios de Edward, sorprendiéndolo un poco, ya que este seguía con los ojos cerrados.

— Te amo… — Susurraba la joven enamorada entre beso y beso.

— No te acostumbres a tenerme a tu disposición, solo lo hago por mí a…. — Susurraba el muchacho sin fuerza, hasta que poco a poco, se fue quedando sin voz, concentrando aquel poco aliento que le quedaba en los besos que le daba Winry.

Edward tomó a Winry por la cintura, y sin despegar sus labios, la movió de su costado hacia arriba, de tal manera que esta quedo recostada sobre su cuerpo.

Finalmente se separaron en busca de aire.

— Solo lo hago por mi automail…— Edward dio paso a su voz para terminar la frase que había dejado inconclusa.

— Ahh ¿sí? — Susurro Winry aun entrecerrando sus ojos y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de aquel hombre que la tenia loca.

Placenteros escalofríos recorrieron el cuerpo de Edward, haciendo que este se enamorara mas a cada segundo que pasaba.

Winry estaba en su cuello, completamente embriagada, con su esencia su aroma tan particular y característico de él. Sin poder evitarlo más comenzó a depositar suaves besos en aquella suave piel que tanto anhelaba, volviendo loco por completo a Edward. Él dejándose llevar también, por su deseo de palpar aquella suave piel, fue introduciendo sus manos suavemente por debajo de aquella camisa a cuadros, que llevaba sobre su rutinario top negro, con algo de temor de que el frio metal le desagradara a su compañera.

Al primer contacto del acero con su piel Winry se estremeció y una aguda risita brotó de su garganta. Los músculos de Ed se relajaron al saber que no lo desaprobaba y siguió con sus caricias a lo largo de toda la espalda de Winry, desviándose un poco a los costados para apreciar con el contacto aquellas hermosas caderas.

Todo esto estaba volviendo loca a Winry disminuyendo a cada segundo su poder de voluntad, el frio metal recorriendo su piel, la calidez de aquella mano que la hacía estremecer, era como una dulce fusión entre fuego y hielo. No, una dulce fusión entre fuego, hielo y agua… porque así se sentía ella ante sus fuertes brazos, frágil como el agua y con sus sentimientos tan inestables como ella.

De la garganta de aquella mujer que ahora estaba en sus brazos, surgieron dulces ronroneos involuntarios, haciendo suspirar a Edward deseoso de más de esa bella melodía.

— Si, solo lo hago por mi automail. — Logró formular el joven, mientras apretaba más a Winry contra su cuerpo.

—Eso es algo muy descortés. — Susurro pícaramente en respuesta.

Winry mordió el cuello del alquimista Elric en venganza por aquellas crueles palabras, haciendo gemir a Edward de inescrutables sensaciones.

De pronto Winry se reincorporo rápidamente en la cama, sin dar tiempo a Edward de volver a ubicarse en donde estaba.

— Bueno… Si es así tendré que retirarme a trabajar, para que te alejes lo más pronto posible de mí — Musito Winry divertida, mientras se paraba para dirigirse a su trabajo.

La expresión de desconcierto en el rostro de Edward era tan clara, que Winry se rió divertida de su maldad. Edward suspiró resignado y se tapo los ojos con un brazo.

— Tengo hambre. — Comento indiferente, intentando regular sus pulsaciones a causa de los hechos recientes.

"_Eso fue algo cruel… Pero supongo que fue lo mejor…"_ Pensó Ed mientras se reincorporaba para emprender su camino a la cocina.

— Vienes? — Se volteo a mirar a Winry.

— Si! — Contesto entusiastamente, mientras rápidamente se acercaba a él y lo tomaba por el brazo.

Ambos bajaron silenciosamente las escaleras hacia la cocina, para no despertar a nadie, y para no alarmar a Alphonse ya que los dos sabían que él no podía dormir.

En la cocina, los jóvenes se encontraban engullendo un par de trozos de pastel de cumpleaños que había quedado.

— Tienes chocolate en la nariz. — Comento el muchacho con expresión divertida a su compañera.

Winry se tapo la cara de vergüenza y comenzó a limpiarse la nariz con las manos mientras se reía de si misma, Ed se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la cintura, divertido y enternecido por las acciones de su…. Novia ¿Se le podría llamar novia? Edward no estaba seguro, pero si había algo seguro… La amaba con locura.

El joven besó levemente la nariz de Winry, para luego abrazarla con mucha ternura. Hasta que se le ocurrió una brillante idea ¿Qué cosa mejor que obsequiar algo a su amada para que lo lleve con ella durante su ausencia? Un signo físico de ese amor comprometido y fuerte que había entre ellos.

— Tengo algo para ti. — Dijo el muchacho de manera entusiasta.

— ¿Qué es? — Contesto curiosa.

— Tu, quédate aquí solo necesito unos segundos.

Edward se dirigió hacia un estantería con distintos tipos de copas de colección, del estante más alto tomó un par de copas de plata, pertenecían a un fino y delicado juego de ocho copas.

— ¿Qué haces?— Pregunto la mujer viendo que de pronto Edward le daba la espalda. — Y con las copas de la abuela…

— No puedo convertir el plomo en oro. Bueno y si pudiera no tengo el plomo suficiente a mano… En fin a lo que voy es que la plata sigue siendo plata— Contestó mientras juntaba sus manos en una palmada.

La luz de la transmutación encandiló a Winry y la hizo pestañar, no terminó de aclarar su vista y Edward ya estaba frente a ella con una leve sonrisa torcida y una de sus manos ocultas detrás de su espalda

— No sé qué pretendes… — Dijo Winry divertida.

— Cierra los ojos… — Dijo tomando la mano de Winry.

— Supongo que no me pondrás un insecto en la mano, como cuando éramos niños. — Replicó abriendo un ojo para poder espiar.

Pero Edward le volvió a cerrar su ojo con un dulce y delicado beso en el parpado.

Winry pudo sentir una fría sensación recorriendo su dedo anular y al acto supo lo que era...

— Perfecto — Dijo para sí mismo, con autosuficiencia.

Winry fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco para poder apreciar el bello anillo de plata que brillaba en su mano, con unas bonitas caladuras en el que formaban la palabra Te Amo.

— Es hermoso… — Susurró emocionada.

— ¿Si? Ahora… te molestaría si llevo uno igual? — L e preguntó el muchacho con dulzura mientras colocaba un anillo igual al de ella, en la palma de su mano.

Winry carcajeo de pura alegría y tomo con dulzura la mano izquierda de Edward para colocárselo.

— La abuela se enfadará por lo de sus copas, jaja.

— Se le pasará, veré de hacerle un regalo la próxima. — Se rió casi en un susurro y la tomó por la cintura y con delicadeza besó sus labios.

Ambos se sentían muy felices con su nueva insignia de amor mutuo.

Winry se sentía feliz y por otra parte angustiada al saber que su amor partiría solo en unas horas, pero ella había prometido no volver a llorar, por más que sus ganas inmensas le hicieran un nudo en la garganta.

— Te amo, muchas gracias — Susurro Winry una vez que se separaron. — Te voy a extrañar.

— No te preocupes, todo pasara muy rápido, pronto estaré de vuelta con Al… Solo prométeme que podrás ser paciente.

— Voy a estar esperándolos siempre. Por favor ven a visitarme de vez en cuando.

— Siempre que mi automail se rompa. — Contesto sonriendo divertido.

— Supongo que es buena excusa… Aun así esperare.

— Te extrañare Winry prometo regresar pronto…

**CONTINUARA!**


	11. Epílogo Capitulo final 11

**Hola a todos como están? Bueno aquí llegamos al Epilogo de esta historia!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOOS DE TODO CORAZON! Los aprecio mucho**

**Gracias por leer este fic, es muy importante para mi sus opiniones. Disculpen la demora pero jamás dejaría inconcluso uno de mis fics.**

**Muchas gracias de nuevo y espero que lo disfruten**

***Este capítulo está narrado por nuestro personaje tan querido y especial WINRY**

**CAPITULO 11**

Había pasado casi un año desde que lo había visto, sentido, tocado y besado, también había pasado casi un año desde que esta necesidad se había vuelto un martirio.

Lo extrañaba a cada momento me hacía mucha falta, aunque solía llamarme regularmente, ya no se había pasado por Resembool desde que se había ido. Tenía entendido que había conseguido un mecánico financiado por el gobierno, en central y no desperdiciaba tanto tiempo en viajes. Hacía dos semanas que no recibía una llamada de esos dos hermanos, y la última vez que llamaron para la suerte de todos, habían avanzado mucho en su investigación.

A pesar de dolor, yo seguía con mi vida, con mis pacientes, había comenzado a hacer visitas a domicilio dentro de Resembool, servía para distraerme más y así el día terminaría más rápido. La abuela Pinako ya algo avejentada pero tan activa como una joven que apenas comienza a vivir se quedaba con los trabajos en casa y perfeccionando cada vez más sus nuevos modelos de automail.

Ese mediodía tan atípico, regresaba de unos domicilios algo cansada, últimamente estábamos contando con mucho trabajo. Me encontraba recostada en el sofá de mi viejo living, el que contenía tantos recuerdos... Había dejado de leer atentamente el libro de mecánica que se encontraba abierto justo por la mitad contra mi regazo, sus descoloridas y arrugadas paginas emanaban un aroma a libro viejo, de esos que permanecen en la memoria de uno durante años… y la verdad es que me ayudaba mucho a relajarme, mientras dejaba todo lo demás para observar detenidamente, con nostalgia el plateado anillo en mi dedo.

De pronto escuché unas enérgicas carcajadas que me parecieron muy familiares detrás de la puerta, dentro de lo más lejano de mi memoria, sabia de quien se trataba y mi corazón dio un ligero respingo y comenzó a latir con increíble fuerza. De seguro estaba imaginando cosas, pero no, volví a escuchar aquellas risas tan alegres que me obligaron a levantarme del sofá dudosamente y me acerque a la puerta con algo de nervios y miedo. Den no dejaba de ladrar y supe que aquella manifestación no era nada hostil.

Sin pensarlo dos veces abrí la puerta y allí fue cuando vi el escenario más increíble que podría ver en mi vida. Me froté los ojos, pues no creía que mi vista estuviera en lo cierto, pero allí estaban ellos… Las dos personas a las cuales más amaba Ed y Al… Alphonse estaba riendo feliz y volvía a tener su cuerpo humano, mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y al cabo de pocos segundos ya no lograba distinguir más. Corrí con toda mis fuerzas casi a siegas por aquellas lagrimas de felicidad, con anhelo de acabar con los pocos metros que nos separaban y me abalance sobre ellos.

Los abrace con fuerza y los tres reímos en el suelo regodeándonos de felicidad. Ahora si estaba segura de que podía creer en lo increíble, me voltee para llamar a la abuela, pero esta ya estaba en el marco de la puerta con su rutinaria pipa en los arrugados labios sonriendo satisfecha.

Los tres nos reincorporamos solo para volvernos a abrazar. Al separarnos mis ojos se encontraron con aquellas orbes ambarinas que me removían el estomago de sensaciones inescrutables, pestañé para dejar caer esas lagrimas que dificultaban mi vista de tan hermoso panorama. Se acercó a mí dubitativamente, y me tomo de la cintura acercándome a su cuerpo, una de sus manos se aferro a mi nuca para besarme con tranquilidad pero a la vez urgencia y necesidad, lo note en el leve temblor de sus labios. Mis sentidos se fueron opacando por el calor que iba subiendo a mis mejillas, a poca distancia logré escuchar una risita picara proviniendo de Al, seguido de una serie de pasos rápidos que se alejaban en dirección a la casa.

— Abuela! Abuela! Regresamos! — Logre escuchar con la confusión que tenía encima.

Sus labios siguieron moviéndose sobre los míos nostálgicos, posesivos y yo no pensaba detenerlo por más que eso me llevara al colapso.

— Me hiciste falta… — Dijo casi en un suspiro al separarse.

Su mano recorrió suavemente las facciones de mi rostro, secando aquellas lagrimas cristalinas que no dejaban de caer.

— También te eché de menos. — Contesté estrechándome más a su cuerpo.

Por debajo de aquel rutinario guante blanco, sentí su mano derecha diferente, sin pensarlo dos veces tome su mano y la despoje de aquel guante…

— Oh dios! Tu brazo! Volvió! — Sin dudas los milagros existían.

— Si — susurro acariciándome los labios con ellas y mirándome con amor — Está de vuelta.

— Eso es muy bueno! Aunque ya no podre diseñar más automails para ti. — Musite con sobreactuada tristeza, pero en el fondo si estaba algo decepcionada.

— Es verdad, pero a cambio, trae esto… — Posó su mano en mi rostro.

Me sorprendía la tranquilidad con la que podía hablar, el no solía ser así.

Con la yema de sus dedos comenzó a acariciar toda mi piel, mis parpados, nariz, labios, cejas, cuello. Dejando un rastro de cosquillas a su paso.

— Extrañare el frio metal, pero... Sin duda me adaptare bien a esta nueva hermosa calidez.

Se fue acercando lentamente a mi rostro y sus labios mostraron una hermosa sonrisa a pocos centímetros de los míos, mis ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas antes de besarlo frenéticamente.

Lo amaba tanto y había sido una tortura estar sin él, la felicidad que representaba que ambos estuvieran allí, no la igualaría nada en el mundo… nada.

— Entremos… La abuela estará feliz de verlos! — Dije al separarme de él mientras tomaba con firmeza su mano.

Me eché a correr hacia la casa arrastrándolo conmigo a ella.

Los dos entramos a la casa y encontramos a la abuela y Al charlando, de sus últimas hazañas antes de su regreso… Por lo que escuché no fue nada fácil y luego de tanto tiempo pude comprender, lo que este par de hermanos había sufrido. Me arrepentí y me maldije por no haber sido más comprensiva con ellos, pero ambos ya estaban aquí en su hogar y eso era lo más importante, no ganaría nada con lamentos pasados que no valían la pena ser recordados.

Edward me tomo por la cintura rompiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos, e invitándome a sentarme junto con ellos a disfrutar de la charla, té, y tarta de manzana hasta el caer de la estrellada noche, dejando que la felicidad nos domine sin pensar en nada mas, convirtiendo los malos y vergonzosos recuerdos en algo divertido o grato o al menos intentándolo.

Después de la cena, cuya abundante comida me había dejado totalmente satisfecha, me marché a mi habitación a tomar un baño para lograr relajarme, habían sido demasiadas emociones en un día bastante agotador. La abuela se encontraba descansando en sus aposentos, y los Elric se habían marchado a su cuarto para imitar mis acciones y también relajarse un poco.

¿Cómo describir mi propio reflejo en el espejo? Parecía ver a otra persona en él, una totalmente renovada y feliz o tal vez simplemente diferente? Un golpeteo en mi puerta, que se encontraba abierta, dejó inconcluso mi análisis. Me sorprendí al ver al antiguo Alphonse o debería decir nuevo? Si nuevo, porque era una persona muy distinta al niño de mi infancia, su cuerpo aunque delgado se había fortalecido y si que había aumentado de estatura, también era muy distinto a aquella fría armadura, pero en el fondo el mismo corazón de ambos. Sus ojos ámbar similares a los de su hermano mayor me observaban expectantes y felices, un mechón de rubio cabello caía sobre su rostro, lo traía corto pero sin embargo bastante más largo que otras veces, la sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus finos labios se me antojo simpática.

— Winry! Qué tal? — Dijo casualmente y amable.

— Al! Que gusto verte, Pasa, ¿Por qué no charlamos un rato?

Alphonse entró con cierta timidez a mi habitación y se sentó en la cama mientras yo seguía en el tocador, alisándome el pelo mientras le echaba una que otra mirada por el espejo que también tenía el agrado de reflejarlo.

— ¿Que tal estas? Te ves delgado… — Dije en tono algo preocupado.

— Estoy bien muchas gracias, después de todo hemos pasado cosas peores. Ahora está en mis planes volverme mucho más fuerte, no pienso quedarme atrás hasta que llegue el día. — Comentó decidido con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Al parecía contestarse más a si mismo que a mi pregunta.

— ¿El día? Y que día se supone que es ese? — Me voltee para mirarlo con curiosidad amenazante en mi expresión.

— A es que esto… — Los nervios se reflejaban en su risilla tímida — Decidí especializarme en alquimia medicinal y pues… Planeo un viaje al país de Xing para continuar mis investigaciones… jeje.

— A XING! Y porque tan leejos? Un momento…. No tendrás otra razón oculta no? — Me levante de la butaca del tocador para acercarme a él y mirarlo con ojos de sospecha.

Sus nervios se manifestaron el leves gotas de sudor q se formaron en la frente, y llevo uno de sus brazos para rascarse la nuca mientras reía de manera estúpida.

— Noo! Para nada es solo que en Xing se encuentran los especialistas de alquimia medicinal… Eso es todo, jejeje.

Puse mi cara de ofensa más sobreactuada que tenia y con una leve risita despectiva dije:

— Hum… Es una chica! Lo supe desde el principio. — Volteándome y volviendo al tocador para retomar mi tarea.

— Noo! No es eso Winry! — Contestó casi en un grito mientras se levantaba de la cama agitando los brazos intentando disipar mis ideas.

Después de todo seguía siendo el mismo Al y eso me inundo de alegría que me hizo carcajear.

— Está bien, está bien. — Levantándome para ir a abrazarlo — Mándale un saludo de mi parte si? — Guiñándole un ojo y pegándole una palmadita en la cabeza.

Ya lo había hecho sufrir suficiente, luego me enteraría de su nombre… Afortunada la mujer que tuviera el corazón puro y sincero de Al, sin duda conocería la felicidad fácilmente.

— Estem… Bueno. — Me contesto avergonzado con la cabeza gacha y el rubor dominando sus mejillas.

Decidí cambiar el tema para relajarlo.

— Los echamos mucho de menos con la abuela, en este último tiempo más que nunca.

— Ah… Es comprensible — Guiñándome el ojo y con una sonrisa picara — Nosotros también las echamos de menos.

Comprendiendo a lo que se refería el más joven de los Elric con aquella extraña manifestación, el color comenzó a subir a mis mejillas y sin darme cuenta me encontraba en la misma situación que él había estado hace unos segundos, riendo como estúpida de los nervios.

— No te preocupes, mi hermano tampoco podía dormir.

Tampoco? Que quería decir con eso? A caso se imagina lo que yo había pasado esas larguísimas noches de soledad? Eso dañó mi orgullo enfadándome.

— TAMPOCO? A QUE TE REFIERES CON ESO? — Le grité arrojándole una llave inglesa en la cabeza.

— Auch Winry! Eso duele! — Se quejó — Porque no en vez de andar arrojándole llaves a la gente vas i lo buscas?

— Eh?

— Winry! Enserio eres tan tonta? No te parece que ya debería ser hora de formalizar? Ve y búscalo!

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de manera involuntaria y bajando la cabeza solo logre formular.

— Gracias…

Salí corriendo a toda velocidad de mi habitación en busca de aquella persona a la cual necesitaba tanto. Estaría durmiendo? Estaría en la ducha? No lo sabía solo me eche a correr a su encuentro sin medir las consecuencias, luego vería como arreglarlo todo.

Entre a la habitación a toda velocidad abriendo la puerta de par en par, estampándola contra la pared con un fuerte sonido. Si la abuela no se despertaba a matarme después de esto, podría considerarme una persona afortunada. Edward se encontraba con su pantalón negro y el torso descubierto, peinando su cabello aun mojado con aquella trenza tan característica de él.

—Winry! — dijo fuertemente sorprendido con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Agitada por la corta pero loca carrera, con la garganta cerrada por el llanto y los sentimientos extraños que surgían en mí, no pude pronunciar palabra, me acerque a él lo más rápido que pude y lo abracé. Ahora si podía estar tranquila.

— Winry que sucede? — Edward respondió a mi abrazo con preocupación.

— Te extraño… — Logre decir llorando.

— Por eso siempre dije que eras una niña tonta — dijo entre risillas — Ya estoy aquí Winry no pienso irme a ningún lado sin ti — Susurró Besándome en la frente.

Levante mi rostro unos centímetros para poder besarlo con ansias, la necesidad iba creciendo con cada pequeño movimiento de sus labios, con el mas mínimo estremecimiento que sufría su cálido cuerpo y eso me hacia feliz.

La brisa nocturna testigo de lo que sucedía y decidiendo ser nuestra cómplice, soplo más fuerte y cerró la puerta con un sordo golpe.

Las manos de Edward se posaron en mis hombros para acariciarme con dulzura y trasladarse a mi cuello, rostro y espalda, dándome cosquillas con cada nuevo contacto. Ahora Sus labios apenas rozaban los míos, logrando fomentar la viva necesidad entre nosotros, sus manos paseantes por mi espalda y apegándome más a él estaban volviéndome loca, completamente loca de deseo. Eso era bueno o malo? Ignore la respuesta, y pose mis manos sobre su pecho para poder recorrer todo su torso desnudo bajando más para llegar a sus caderas.

Suspiros sofocados se escapaban de los labios de ambos, creciendo en intensidad y en sonido con el pasar de los segundos. Edward me giró haciéndome quedar en contra la pared, para que posara mi peso en ella, ya que ambos sabían que mis piernas comenzaban a flaquear. Ed me abrazó y se encorvó para besar mi cuello de manera tranquila pero libidinosa.

Abrí los ojos con lentitud y vi en frente a dos conocidas personas…. Espera un segundo… No! Éramos nosotros, en el reflejo de aquel espejo que colgaba de la pared.

— Te amo… — susurro agitado en mi cuello.

— Porque me lo dices ahora?

— Porque moriré si no lo hago…

— Porque? — logre decir entre suspiros.

Vernos reflejados al frente estaba volviéndome loca y llenaba mi sangre de un extraño frenesí, al fin las dulces imágenes que veía en el espejo eran reales, no solo ilusiones de tristes sentimientos. Los músculos de su espalda moviéndose con lentitud, las cicatrices, la tersa y viril piel, sus palabras… todo era verdad.

— Porque lo quise negar por demasiado tiempo y no sé cómo compensar tanta perdida de valioso tiempo para amarte.

— Eso porque quisiste tener un corazón de metal… Pero no puedes, es falso.

Sus labios besaron suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja, siendo gota que derramo el vaso, ahora si me iba a volver loca.

— Winry espera….

— Porque? — Volviéndolo a besar.

— Antes debo decirte algo…

— Y porque ahora?

— Porque necesito que antes te cases conmigo… Winry CASATE conmigo lo harás?

Mis ojos se llenaron automáticamente de lágrimas de felicidad y lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas…

— Y porque me lo pides recién ahora? — dije sollozando-

— Porque tengo un falso corazón de metal.

— Acepto! Pero a partir de ahora no te alejaras de mí

— Nunca Winry nunca…..

**FIIN!**


End file.
